Potential Soul Mates
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: After a computer made by Cupid pairs up Timmy and Chloe together, they at first try to deny that they were anything more but friends... but when Remy leaks a photo of a fake Timmy and Chloe kissing, will the two try to defend it... or will they realize that the computer was not as wrong as it seemed? Timmy x Chloe, slight Remy x Tootie
1. Beginning of Madness

Okay, folks, since there's yet to do a romance story featuring Timmy Turner and the new character, Chloe Carmichael, I decided to take it upon myself to make a little romantic story featuring these two characters! Hope you all enjoy this little story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

In a normal day in Fairy World, Timmy Turner and Chloe Carmichael, along with Cosmo and Wanda, were going around the Fairy Mall as Wanda turned to her two god-kids. "Thanks for coming over to help us with shopping, sports!"

"Hey, I could use another visit to Fairy World!" Timmy laughed as he turned to Chloe and frowned a bit. "Though I don't see why you wanted to come, Chloe. You visited Fairy World plenty of times the minute you got your end of the 'sharing fairies' program."

"What can I say? I can never get enough of this place!" Chloe said in excitement as she pulled out her camera and snapped photos.

"...you do know those pictures are just going to disappear the minute we leave Fairy World, right?" Timmy asked. "I know this because Cosmo and I attempted to do this, and it didn't work out when we had to go through Jorgen."

"Yeah, those were NOT fun times." Cosmo shuddered. "Super Toilet... the pain..."

"Eh, don't worry! I'm not going to be as stupid when I take the photos!" Chloe laughed. "You want to know why?"

"I hate to ask, but... why?" Timmy asked.

"No film!" Chloe smiled, opening the camera to show Timmy that indeed, it was pretty much empty.

"...huh. Well, if there's no film, I guess it's okay..." Timmy shrugged... then yelped as Chloe gave Wanda the camera.

"Wanda, take a picture of me and Timmy near this fountain!" Chloe said, pulling Timmy towards the fairy fountain.

"Okay, you two, smile!" Wanda said as she aimed the camera towards Chloe's smiling face, and Timmy's indifferent smile. Wanda smiled. "You know, you two are really sweet."

Timmy rolled his eyes as he got up. "Yeah, yeah, I cooperate with Chloe, she cooperates with me. We may have our differences, but we are still friends, even if she is a bit... unstable."

Chloe gave a glare at Timmy as she said, "I am NOT unstable!"

"You sure, because you seem to act like that when the word 'quit' comes u-" Timmy started before Chloe growled at him.

"Timmy, what have I told you about the 'Q' word!" Chloe glared at Timmy, who merely shrank at her glare.

"...don't say it in front of you or incur the wrath of an angry Chloe?" Timmy said nervously.

"That's right." Chloe calmed down as she gave a smile... then turned angry as she said, "So don't say it!"

"Sorry, sorry..." Timmy said nervously as he shook his head. "Man, Chloe, you can be downright scary..."

"That's nothing! Before Wanda and I met you kids AND before we married, Wanda would always have the scariest glare if I said something out of line!" Cosmo laughed... a bit before turning to see Wanda staring at him with a disapproved face. Cosmo yelped as he put his arms up to his face to defend himself. "It's not as scary as it was when we were dating, but I still get pretty scared by it."

"Wow, Cosmo, you and Wanda really are a perfect match." Chloe said.

"Of course, we are. We may not be 'PERFECT' perfect, but we're still married and we've been together for the last ten thousand years or so." Wanda smiled.

Chloe shook her head in shock. "TEN THOUSAND YEARS!"

"I don't know why that's a shock to you, Miss Perfect." Timmy laughed. "Fairies are pretty much immortal! Except for when they can't go without a wish for more than 24 hours."

"Really? Can they also die if one says 'I don't believe in fairies'?" Chloe asked.

All of a sudden, Cosmo's eye widened as he yelped, "AH! I'm dead!"

Cosmo then fell to the ground as Chloe gasped. "What have I done! Wanda, I am so sorry! I didn't mean-"

Cosmo then laughed as he poofed himself up and pointed towards Chloe. "GOT YA!"

"What the- HEY!" Chloe glared at Cosmo, who laughed.

Timmy looked at Chloe as he walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Chloe. I fell for that trick too when I said it."

"Besides, Chloe, that Peter Pan story was just a story! Fairies don't die if people say 'I don't believe in fairies'." Wanda said.

Cosmo's eyes widened as he fell again. "I'm dead for real!"

"You're not fooling anybody, Cosmo!" Wanda frowned as she turned to her god-kids. "Timmy, Chloe, you might want to ignore Cosmo's antics for a while. He's trying to reach for humor."

"Cosmo, REACHING?" Timmy said as he turned. "Hey, isn't that Remy and Juandissimo over there?"

Everyone turned to see Remy and Juandissimo acting a little suspicious as they were sneaking around. Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda frowned as Chloe just stared in confusion. Wanda then said, "I wonder where those two were going in a rush."

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that I don't like where this is going." Timmy frowned. "Come on, you guys."

"Wait a minute! I thought you told me you and Remy Buxaplenty were cool with each other." Chloe said in confusion.

"Eh, it's a mixed bag when it comes to me and Remy." Timmy explained as he, Cosmo, Wanda and Chloe started to follow Remy and Juandissimo at a very careful distance. "Sometimes, we're friends, sometimes, we're not. Sometimes we work together, sometimes, he has plans to get rid of Cosmo and Wanda. Juandissimo is okay on his own, and Remy is pretty cool, but when the two of them are together, it's a very dangerous combination, and you never know what's going to happen with them."

"What do you think Remy and Juandissimo is up to, sport?" Wanda asked.

"Only one way to find out..." Timmy said as the four kept following Remy and Juandissimo.

* * *

"What the-?" Timmy said in confusion as he, Chloe, Cosmo and Wanda were looking out to see Remy and Juandissimo going to a stand that Cupid was manning. "I wonder what they're doing over at that stand Cupid is manning."

"I'm more wondering what that machine is." Wanda said in concern, pointing to the machine next to Cupid.

"Sh! I want to listen!" Chloe whispered as they kept their heads down.

Over with Remy and Juandissimo, the two of them were talking with Cupid as Remy said, in curiosity, "So what you're saying is... with this little new device you made, all I need to do is grip my hand on the knob for a few minutes in order to find my true... 'soul mate'?"

"Indeed!" Cupid smiled. "Juandissimo, why don't you give it a try?"

"Alas, I will have to refuse!" Juandissimo said as he started to be overdramatic. "For the one I truly love is only in love with..."

"Okay, okay, don't oversell the 'no', drama queen." Cupid rolled his eyes as Juandissimo frowned.

"Well... I think I can give it a try." Remy said as he gripped the knob.

The computer turned on as two hearts appeared on the screen, Remy's picture filled up on the left, with rotating pictures of random people around the world on their right. Remy gave a confident smirk as he watched the monitor.

"And your true soul mate, the one you're likely going to marry in the future is..." Cupid announced in a game show host voice as the second heart stopped at a picture of... "TOOTIE HITCHCOCK!"

Remy's eyes widened in shock and confusion. "Wait... Tootie, as in the Tootie that constantly stalks Turner at every corner?"

His eyes then widened even more as the computer screen changed to reveal Remy and Tootie standing in an alter in wedding outfits as Remy shook his head in shock. "This cannot be possible!"

Timmy, watching this, just smiled as he started laughing. "Oh my gosh, this is so funny! Man, if only I had a camera with film, this would be one for the picture book!"

Unfortunately, Timmy laughed too loud as Remy and Juandissimo turned around and glared. "Turner! And his fairies, too!"

"Ah, Wanda!" Juandissimo smiled as he flew towards Wanda. "And how are you doing this fine, lovely..."

Cosmo, growling, ran over and kicked him out. "Hands off my wife, Mr. Muscles!"

"Yeah! I'm a married woman!" Wanda said as Chloe Carmichael followed out of the bushes.

Remy glared at Timmy as he said, "You know, Turner, you have SOME nerve spying on me!"

"And you don't?" Timmy rolled his eyes.

"Why, I never!" Remy glared as Timmy looked over at the screen to see Tootie kissing Remy, still in the wedding outfits.

Timmy chuckled as he said, "You know, this may not be a bad thing. You and Tootie may make a nice couple!"

"You are pushing it, Turner!" Remy frowned... before noting Chloe Carmichael. "Wait a minute, aren't you the new smart kid? Chloe Carmichael, was it?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Chloe gave a smile as Remy looked around.

"And where's YOUR fairy? I don't even see him or her anywhere." Remy said in curiosity.

"You're looking at them." Chloe said, pointing to the waving Cosmo and Wanda.

Remy looked up in confusion. "Wait a minute... YOU TWO are Chloe's fairies? But then... why is Turner still here?"

Timmy sighed, embarrassed. "Me and Chloe are sharing fairies as part of a program."

Remy stared in shock... then started laughing. "YOU, Turner? Sharing fairies with this little geek?"

Remy kept laughing as Chloe looked down. Timmy frowned as he said, "Hey! Chloe is not a geek! She's a smart girl who may be perfect, but needs a good friend to be with!"

Chloe looked up at Timmy and smiled at him. "Thanks for defending me, Timmy."

"Hey, it's what friends do." Timmy smiled as Remy wiped a tear from his eye from laughing so hard.

Cupid looked over at Timmy and smiled. "Ah, Timmy Turner, I'm glad to see you've arrived. Would YOU like to give my little 'Future Soul Mate Finder' a try?"

"No thanks. Just seeing that Remy will be paired up with my stalker is enough for me." Timmy said as he looked up towards Cosmo and Wanda. "Come on you guys. Come on, Chloe, we better get going..."

"You could get "Trixie"." Cupid called.

Timmy stopped walking as he backed up and turned. "You know, I guess I can give it a try."

"Isn't Trixie the popular girl in the purple headband who keeps calling security on you every time you approach her?" Chloe asked.

"Ah, she's just playing hard to get." Timmy laughed as everyone watched as Timmy turned the knob.

"Okay, the search for Timmy's future soul mate is on!" Cupid smiled as the left side showed a portrait of Timmy in a heart. "And here we go, the future soul mate of the girl is now being searched."

"Oh, this'll be a laugh." Remy rolled his eyes as Chloe, Cosmo, Wanda and Juandissimo watched in curiosity.

"Round and round she goes, where it stops, nobody knows!" Cupid calls as he looked at the names behind the computer that had Timmy Turner be a potential soul link pair to somebody. However, when he looked at the names, he gasped as he looked over at the crowd... particularily to the girl standing next to Timmy. "Oh my gosh! I don't think this has ever happened before, but..."

"But what?" Timmy asked.

"Timmy Turner, your potential soul-mate that you will be marrying in the future is..." Cupid smiled as the picture stopped at... "CHLOE CARMICHAEL!"

"CHLOE?" Timmy stared in shock.

"CHLOE?" Cosmo and Wanda shook their heads in surprise.

"ME?" Chloe's mouth dropped in shock.

Juandissimo just looked at the two kids in confusion, then smiled...

Remy couldn't hold his laughter as he was holding his gut.

* * *

And we'll end the first chapter here! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Denying They're In Love

Here's the next chapter of the Timmy/Chloe story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Timmy's eyes could only widen further when he saw the image change on the computer... as he saw himself and Chloe in wedding outfits hugging and kissing each other. Chloe just screamed in horror seeing this.

"Uh, wow. I have no words." Cosmo said, looking between the two.

"What are the odds we have two god kids that are most likely going to be married in the future?" Wanda asked.

"NEVER!" Timmy glared as Remy wiped another tear from his eye.

"Aw, Turner, I can see why you have to share fairies with your new girlfriend now. You know, I don't particularily blame you for this." Remy smirked.

"N-no! She's not my girlfriend!" Timmy defended.

"Yet!" Cupid said, turning off the computer. "Well, it seems..."

"Hold up, Cupid! I want to try again!" Timmy frowned as he gripped the knob.

Cupid looked in surprise. "Wh-why?"

"I think that computer of yours made a mistake!" Timmy frowned.

Chloe shook her head, blushing furiously. "Y-yeah! How could I be paired up with someone who has a different definition of 'fun' than I do! Er, no offense, Timmy."

"None taken. As long as you don't take offense to the fact that you're a health food nut." Timmy said.

"Eh, no worries." Chloe smiled.

"Heh, I can already see the romantic tension." Remy smirked as Juandissimo smiled.

"Alas, the classic 'boy meets girl' story. They deny they are in love, then realize that they are!" Juandissimo smiled as he started flexing, ripping his white shirt off twice before it poofed back on.

"We DO deny we're in love, because we're not!" Chloe frowned.

"Come on, Cupid, make with the pairing!" Timmy said as the hearts came out with Timmy on the left and rotating pictures of random people on the right.

Cupid frowned as he said, "All right, but computers aren't wrong."

"Wikipedia is... when people edit in information just to be trolls." Cosmo pointed out.

"Yeah, but who USES Wikipedia?" Wanda rolled her eyes.

Timmy and Chloe watched as the rotating picture on the right was going by fast as Cupid announced, "And Timmy's soul mate is..."

The same picture of Chloe appeared on the right heart. "CHLOE CARMICHAEL!"

"AHHHHH!" Timmy and Chloe screamed in horror as Remy smirked. As soon as they went down on the ground, Remy pulled out a camera, aimed it right at the screen and focused it to make sure that only the screen was in the shot. Sure enough, just as the screen changed to Timmy and Chloe kissing at their wedding, Remy took the picture.

Juandissimo looked in concern to Remy as he whispered, "Not to complain, but isn't taking a picture of fairy technology against the rules?"

"When Jorgen edits the picture with his wand in checking, and with the right angle I put it in, he'll let it pass. After all, there's no OUNCE of fairy hint in here." Remy smirked.

"Oooh, blackmail." Juandissimo smirked. "I love it."

Cosmo and Wanda didn't notice Remy and Juandissimo talking as they lifted their god-kids up... right to the screen as they saw themselves kissing in the wedding outfits.

"AHHHH!" Timmy and Chloe screamed in horror.

"Twice in a row." Cupid smiled as he turned the screen off.

"Oh no, you don't! I'm doing this again!" Timmy frowned, gripping his hand on the knob.

Cupid stared at Timmy in surprise, then sighed. "All right."

The same screen appeared, Timmy on the left, rotating people on the right. "And your soul mate is Chloe Carmichael, what a surprise."

The right picture then revealed Chloe Carmichael as the same wedding future played again.

Chloe frowned as she went over. "I think that may just be a total fluke! Let me try it!"

Cupid raised an eyebrow as he reset the machine. "Okay, but it's already stated you're marrying Timmy."

"I AM NOT MARRYING TIMMY!" Chloe frowned as she gripped the knob.

"We'll see about that, sweetheart." Cupid said as the picture turned, Chloe's smiling face on the left, rotating people on the right. "And your potential soul mate is... oh, what a surprise, I never expected it!"

"What?" Chloe and Timmy looked up, as if expecting different.

"It's Timmy Turner." Cupid said in a deadpan voice as Timmy's picture appeared on the right.

Timmy and Chloe looked alarmed as they watched the wedding future on the screen again.

"No, this cannot be happening!" Chloe frowned as she gripped the knob. "Again!"

Remy and Juandissimo looked towards the four people watching as Remy laughed, "Well, it's been a good laugh and good catching up with you, Turner, but me and Juandissimo here have a few things to do back on Earth. Hope you and your girlfriend have a happy life together!"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Timmy yelled at Remy as he and Juandissimo were already poofing out of here.

"Chloe's soul mate is Timmy Turner!" Cupid announced.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Timmy yelled as Chloe looked horrified at the wedding future as Cosmo and Wanda just stood to the side.

* * *

"Please, please, we're begging you!" Timmy and Chloe were now on their hands and knees as Cupid, now impatient after an hour of Timmy and Chloe each grabbing the knob and getting each other as a soul mate for the three hundredth time.

"Forget it! Look! It's already become clear! Stop trying to deny your destinies! You're both getting together, you're both getting married, that's that! Good-bye! We are done here!" Cupid said as he poofed his entire stand and computer out of there.

"NO! PLEASE! COME BACK!" Chloe begged.

"Just let me try it again!" Timmy called.

Wanda sighed as she flew over to the two upset kids. "Timmy, Chloe, stop doing that, please. You two are making a scene."

"I'm sorry, Wanda... it's just so frustrating!" Timmy groaned.

"I mean, come on, we can't be soul mates. We may share the same fairy godparents, yes..." Chloe said.

"And we may be great friends, yes..." Timmy nodded. "But we don't have ANYTHING in common whatsoever!"

Chloe smiled quickly as she said, "He's right! I mean, there are some things I can't stand about Timmy. Like how he always has a affinity for popularity."

"Yeah! And Chloe... Chloe has that very protective craziness to her!" Timmy smiled.

"You always berates me because I do things differently than what you do!" Chloe smiled.

"And you berate me because I don't want to do the same things you do, yet you force me to come along anyway!" Timmy smiled.

"Oh come on, you two! Surely you have some things in common." Cosmo smiled. "How about the fact that you two always have a strong friendship and the fact that despite your differences, you always make wishes that go horribly wrong!"

Timmy and Chloe looked at Cosmo, then rolled their eyes. "NAH!"

"Look, Chloe, I think you're sweet, but let's face it, you are NOT on my 'People I want to date' list, which right now, consists of Trixie Tang." Timmy smiled. "You know what, tomorrow, I'm going up to Trixie Tang and impressing her the best way I can!"

"And even though you're a cool guy, Timmy, you'd be the last guy I'd ever want to date in my entire life!" Chloe laughed.

"Of course! Cupid's computer is so wrong!" Timmy smiled as he clutched Chloe's hand. "We're not a couple, and we'll never be."

Wanda and Cosmo noticed that Chloe and Timmy were holding hands with each other. Cosmo was about to say something when Wanda poofed up a lock and put it on his mouth. "No, no. Let's not say anything."

"Yeah! Let's just forget about it and just live our lives!" Chloe smiled as she turned to Cosmo and Wanda. "In fact, Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we were home now."

Cosmo and Wanda just nodded as they poofed themselves...

* * *

...right to Jorgen's office as Jorgen glared.

"Before you poof home, cameras please." Jorgen frowned.

"Of course." Chloe said as she handed her camera to Jorgen.

Jorgen then examined the camera as he waved his wand... then paused. "Huh... no film?"

"Thought I'd make your job a little easier." Chloe smiled.

Jorgen smiled. "Why thank you, Miss Carmichael!"

Jorgen then turned to Timmy and glared at him. "Take notes, Turner! THIS is how you should be doing this!"

"I get it, Jorgen!" Timmy sighed.

"I'm just lucky the only other people that visited me before going home was Remy Buxaplenty and Juandissimo, and even then, it was only one picture, which I edited the best I could..." Jorgen said. "I didn't know what it was, but anything magic related should be out of there..."

"So, are we good, then?" Chloe asked.

"I suppose so. Be gone!" Jorgen said as he held up his wand and pounded the ground with it, causing the two fairies and the two humans to disappear.

Jorgen nodded, pretty satisfied. "Another job accomplished."

* * *

"...all right... let's see if I get this right..." Remy said as he was back at his mansion, connecting his camera over to his laptop. Remy then saw that the picture of Timmy and Chloe kissing at the wedding was in there... only thanks to Jorgen's 'edits' when Remy had his camera checked, Timmy and Chloe were now in their regular clothes, and instead of a church alter, they were standing near the Dimmsdale lake. "PERFECT!"

"What are you going to do with information this juicy, if I may ask?" Juandissimo asked.

"What else? Leak it to a few people on the Internet." Remy said as he started to get on. "Now, for the message. 'Two Geeks In Love'. Okay... and now, for the crowning moment..."

Remy smirked as he put the picture of Timmy and Chloe kissing as an attachment. "And now, we click post and... there! Come morning, this may be an overnight sensation!"

"You think it will?" Juandissimo asked.

"I don't think it will. I KNOW it will." Remy gave a good smirk, laughing a bit.

* * *

"Well, despite that hour scare, that was actually a pretty good day, Chloe." Timmy smiled.

"Thanks, Timmy. Yeah, despite..." Chloe smiled normally before her eye started twitching. "THAT... MOMENT... OF... THAT... THING..." Chloe smiled normally again. "I think that was pretty fun. Thanks again for the trip to Fairy World."

"Okay, sleeping arrangement time." Wanda said as she and Cosmo looked over the schedule.

"First, I wish my house was examined from the inside." Timmy said as Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands as they looked deep into the house.

"Let's see... your dad and your mom are looking at the Internet at the moment... they don't seem to be leaving the house anytime." Wanda said. "So... no evil babysitter tonight."

"Thank goodness." Timmy sighed in relief as he turned to Chloe. "Looks like Cosmo and Wanda are sleeping with you tonight."

"We just need to pick up Poof from school and we're good." Wanda said as she and Cosmo raised their wands up. "We'll see you at your house, Chloe!"

Chloe nodded as they poofed out. "Well... I guess we'll see each other tomorrow at the bus stop, then."

"Agreed." Timmy said as he turned around. "Oh, and that thing from Fairy World? We aren't discussing that!"

"Never." Chloe smirked. "I mean, what thing? I forgot about it already!"

"Good! We're both in agreement." Timmy laughed. "See you tomorrow."

And with that, Timmy and Chloe went their separate ways to get inside their houses... little did Timmy know was that when he was getting straight into bed, Timmy's mother and father would stumble across a familiar picture that Remy had posted and people have reposted from around the world ever since.

* * *

And there's the second chapter! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Star Sensations Overnight

Here's the next chapter of this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The alarm buzzed as Timmy looked at his clock. Timmy nodded as he got up. "Okay, get my clothes, get a shower, get breakfast, have a little talk with my parents... even if it's just 'love you guys'... get to bus stop."

Timmy nodded as he grabbed his clothes and started to pass by the sleeping fairy dog on the carpet. "Morning, Sparky."

"Morning, Timmy." Sparky raised his head, acknowledging the passing Timmy. Sparky yawned. "Well, I don't have anything on my schedule today, I'll just get a few more winks."

With that, Sparky went back to sleep, sighing happily.

A few minutes later, as Timmy was out of the shower, all clothed up, he started to go down to the kitchen to have his usual cereal when... he noticed something unusual.

"Hmmm... it's quiet. Too quiet." Timmy said as he started going down. "Shouldn't Dad be reading the paper out loud by now?"

As soon as Timmy came in... the lights came on as a horn blew and balloons fell down, surprising Timmy. Timmy's mom and dad then popped up from behind the table as they smiled, Timmy's dad said, "Congratulations, son, I'm so proud of you!"

"Here you go, sweetie!" Timmy's mom smiled as she picked Timmy up and placed him up on a chair as chocolate cake appeared right on his table.

"C-cake for breakfast? Wow!" Timmy's eyes widened in delight... but before he could take a bite, he blinked. "Wait, what's the occasion? It's not even my birthday, because that was at least a couple months ago!"

Timmy's parents only smiled wider as Timmy's dad smiled, "Don't you remember what you told us, son? You said that if you ever found a girl you like that likes you back, give me c-"

"Wait, wait, hang on a minute, Dad." Timmy stopped him as he began to have a flashback.

* * *

 _As Timmy's parents were sitting together, watching TV, Timmy Turner, coming in with a dog on his leg, passed by his parents as he looked up. "Mom, Dad, if I ever find a girl I like that likes me back, can I have cake for breakfast?"_

 _"Sure, sure, I guess we can do that." Timmy's dad said, not paying attention._

 _"Of course dear." Timmy's mom nodded._

 _"Great." Timmy rolled his eyes. "I'll be up in my room, getting my wounds checked."_

 _"That's nice, Timmy." Timmy's dad and mom said, not even looking in his direction as he limped upstairs._

* * *

"Oh, right. I just thought you weren't paying attention to that part back-" Timmy started... then looked up. "Wait, what do you mean? There's no girl who likes me back. I do have a girl I like, but..."

"Ah, Timmy, you don't have to hide your secret anymore." Timmy's mom smiled. "We know."

"Wait, what?" Timmy said in confusion.

"Your mom and I will admit, at first we were a little skeptical, but we realized who you're with and we agreed... you two were perfect!" Timmy's dad smiled. "I should have seen this coming a mile away!"

"What are you ta-" Timmy started as Timmy's dad pulled out his laptop.

"Hang on, I just want to see the photo again!" Timmy's dad said as he opened up the laptop as Timmy saw... to his very horror... a picture of him and Chloe kissing near the lake. Timmy's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the positions the Timmy and Chloe in the picture were doing as the same poses that were on the computer in Cupid's finder... when it showed him and Chloe wearing wedding clothes, except in the picture he was seeing now, Timmy and Chloe were in their regular clothes and instead of the church alter, they were at a lake nearby.

"Wha- bu-" Timmy's eyes twitched in horror.

"Awww..." Timmy's mother smiled, looking at the picture. "Can't you just see the tenderness of our son and the sweet girl next door?"

"Chloe's not only the best girl to have around, but she's the apple of our son's eyes!" Timmy's dad smiled as he hugged a shocked Timmy. "You certainly have a nice taste in girls, son. You and Chloe are always welcome at any time, just no funny business!"

"Dear, they're ten. Eleven? Twelve? I have a hard time keeping track of their ages anymore." Timmy's mom paused.

Timmy then screamed as he ran out of the door as Timmy's parents looked out in confusion. Timmy's dad then looked at the uneaten cake on the table as he smiled, "Well, I suppose Timmy can have some of it when he gets back."

"Oh, this is so wonderful!" Timmy's mother smiled, looking at the picture again. "I wonder if they'll keep going with this relationship."

* * *

Around the same time Timmy ran out of the house, Chloe ran out of the house at the same time, screaming as well when the two of them met at the bus stop, both of them with the same worried expressions as Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appeared, concerned.

"Let me guess..." Wanda sighed. "You saw the picture too."

"How could this have happened? How?" Chloe said in worry.

"I don't know! I mean, did you recognize the poses?" Timmy said. "It looked like the wedding future from that time when..."

Timmy and Chloe's eyes widened in shock... then growled as Timmy yelled to the sky, "REMY BUXAPLENTY!"

"What are we going to do, Timmy? That photo is on the Internet!" Chloe said, in worried. "And now people are going to think we actually kissed!"

"When we both know that never happened, I know!" Timmy took a deep breath. "Okay, okay, let's calm down for a second. So far, only my parents have seen the photo... and I'm guessing your folks did too."

Chloe nodded as Timmy asked, "What were their reactions?"

"You don't want to know." Chloe blushed in embarrassment.

"Well... maybe it was just pure luck. I mean, NOBODY'S going to take their time to search for just ONE photo of me and you." Timmy smiled.

Chloe paused and smiled. "You're right, Timmy. I mean, I'm already pretty photogenic as it is... and no doubt you are too due to your moments... but really, what are the chances that everybody in the world looked at the photo and see us as a couple? I mean, do we know ANYBODY who has Remy on their Eyebook page?"

Timmy paused. "Uh..."

* * *

In his spaceship, Mark Chang was staring at the computer in surprise with a big smile.

* * *

At his place, Denzel Crocker was twitching his eye when he saw what was on his computer screen.

* * *

Francis was smirking as he looked at his computer screen, pounding his fists.

* * *

Tad and Chad were looking at their phones, staring in surprise as their mouths dropped in shock.

* * *

Trixie Tang looked at her computer in surprise upon clicking the picture.

* * *

Veronica's mouth dropped when she saw the picture on the monitor... and squealed when she started typing away.

* * *

Imaginary Gary from Unwish Island was looking at his computer in surprise upon seeing the picture. Imaginary Gary smirked. "Nice."

* * *

Elmer and his boil were looking at the computer and staring in surprise at the picture that laid before him.

* * *

Sanjay shook his head in shock as he squinted at the picture, wondering if that was right.

* * *

Dark Laser was carefully taking notes as he was looking at the picture on his computer.

* * *

Happy Peppy Gary and Peppy Happy Betty were staring in surprise at the picture on their computer and gasping in shock.

* * *

"This is Chet Ubetcha saying, "Isn't this the most adorable couple you have ever laid your eyes on"? Our sources say... YES!" Chet Ubetcha smiled as Chloe turned off her iPhone in frustration.

"Timmy? Can I ask you a favor?" Chloe said, frowning.

"Sure." Timmy asked.

"If I ever meet Remy with my eyes, don't hold me back when I kick his face in." Chloe glared darkly.

"Trust me, I wouldn't dream of it." Timmy said.

Cosmo looked between the two dark grinning kids as he shuddered. "Remind me never to run into you two in a dark alley."

"Tell me about it." Poof shuddered a bit.

Wanda sighed as she looked over to Timmy and Chloe. "Look, Timmy, Chloe, I get you two are mad about what Remy did, but there's nothing you can do about it. He got a picture of you two kissing, even if it was from a computer future that got edited thanks to Jorgen, and there's nothing you can do to debunk it."

"I know, I know..." Chloe groaned as Timmy nodded.

"But how can we be friends when people think we're a couple now!" Timmy groaned. "I have a perfect plan to sit next to Trixie today!"

Chloe sighed. "Why don't we just go about our normal day for now, and when we do it, we'll just ignore the claims... and maybe each other for the rest of the day. When they see we're not a couple, the press will die down, and the rumors will be forgotten!"

Timmy paused... and smiled. "You're right, Chloe. No big deal."

Chloe smiled as the bus stopped near them and opened up as the two walked in the bus together. Upon doing so, they heard cheers as they turned to see kids saying, "Congratulations, Timmy and Chloe!", "You two are so lovely together!", "I totally ship you two!"

Timmy sighed as he and Chloe decided to sit on different seats of the bus. Timmy smiled as he spotted Chester and AJ and sat next to them. "Hey Chester, AJ!"

"Hey, Timmy!" Chester smiled as he looked at the back. "You know, I'm surprised you're not sitting with your girlfriend today."

"What girlfriend? I don-" Timmy started.

"It's okay, Timmy, you don't have to deny it to us. We are your friends." AJ smiled. "Personally, I think you made a perfect choice... you two seem to compliment each other a lot... hey, if you're not pining for Trixie anymore, can I do it for you?"

Timmy put a hand onto his face and groaned as he muttered, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

And we'll end the third chapter here! How'd you like it? Now, if you're wondering why I didn't include Vicky and Tootie in there... they'll find out about the picture, don't worry. I just want to delay the moments before the truth. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Bully Problems and Teacher Stand-Ups

Here's the next chapter of this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Pretty soon, after the bus ride over, Timmy quickly got off the bus as Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appeared on his notebook. They nodded to Timmy as he noted Chloe coming out of the bus, trying to give a smile to others, but was shuddering, as Timmy noted.

"I guess there are some people telling her about how me and her have become a couple." Timmy groaned. "I suppose this is just not our day today..."

"Cheer up, Timmy. I'm sure this will all blow over soon." Wanda said, trying to give comfort to the pink hatted boy.

"Besides, as long as you guys try to avoid the whole smooching aspect, you're fine!" Cosmo smiled.

"Ewww, mom, dad, should I be even KNOWING about this?" Poof asked, getting uncomfortable.

Timmy just laughed. "You're probably right. I mean, what are they going to do?"

"HELLLP!" Timmy heard a scream that was very familiar.

"That scream sounded... famili- ar..." Timmy said slowly as he turned around and saw Francis grabbing and lifting Chloe up in the air in one hand. "Oh, crud."

"You let me go, you bully!" Chloe screamed, struggling.

"Heh, not a chance, miss pretty! Let's see how your smarts will be able to beat out my skills in punching!" Francis smirked as she tightened his grip on Chloe. Chloe's eyes bugged out a bit as she felt the life passing out of her eyes.

"Cosmo, Wanda, quick wish. I wish I was made of titanium and that when Francis grabs me, he feels spikes coming out." Timmy wished as Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands quickly, as Timmy felt a cloud form around him for a quick second as he felt himself. He smirked as he knew that he was now made out of titanium. "Showtime."

Timmy ran up to Francis as he yelled, "HEY, FRANCIS! Put down Chloe this instant!"

Francis smirked as he loosened his grip on Chloe a bit as he turned to Timmy. "Well, well, well, Turner, looks like you're defending your little girlfriend. I figured you'd come up to face me."

"I'm not his girl-" Chloe started before Francis tightened his grip on her.

"I can't believe you, Francis! This is a new low, even for you! This is the new student in class, and you decide to pick on her?" Timmy glared at him. "Not cool. Oh, and she's also not my girlfriend!"

"Oh really? You went over to help her. I think that's enough to confirm it. And now, I think I'll grab you and..." Francis said as he was about to wrap his hand around Timmy... but once he did so, he retracted his hand back as he felt pain, and he used his other hand to free Chloe as Francis looked at his hand. "OWIE! My hand! It hurts!"

Timmy went over to Chloe in concern as he looked her over. "Are you all right, Chloe?"

"Aside from the surprise and my life flashing before my eyes, I'm all right." Chloe sighed, then growled as she turned to Francis. She then grabbed him by the hand and threw him across the wall. Chloe smiled as she then turned to Timmy and hugged him. "Thanks, Timmy."

"Hey, you're my friend, Chloe, I had to do-" Timmy started before Remy, who saw the whole thing, smirked as he turned around.

"Hey, look! The two geeks are hugging! They are so in love with each other!" Remy called as Timmy and Chloe's eyes widened in shock as everyone mobbed around them.

"Oh my God, that is so adorable!"

"What's your secret, man?"

"Timmy Turner and Chloe Carmichael forever!"

Timmy and Chloe yelped as they released each other and started to run off... but not before each of them were giving a glare towards Remy, who just smirked.

As soon as everyone was in school, Remy gave a smirk as he started to walk in. All in all, a satisfactory way to start his day...

As soon as Remy walked into school, another car pulled up as Tootie walked out, nervous as she looked over at Vicky. Vicky sighed as she said, "Look, I got you there in time, didn't I?"

"It's not my fault you were speeding!" Tootie frowned.

"Whatever! Just be... well, good or something, okay?" Vicky frowned. "I've got an eye on a new chainsaw I want to buy!"

With that, Vicky drove off as Tootie groaned. "Another day of school..."

Tootie then smiled. "And another day of studying. Oh, maybe this'll be the day I finally talk with my true love, Timmy! I know we haven't talked in a while, but I feel this is going to be a perfect day!"

Over at her car, as Vicky was driving carefully, she muttered to herself, "Stupid police driver stopping me for a ticket... he's on my hitlist now..."

Vicky then heard her phone buzz as she stopped the car and picked it up. "Huh?"

The red haired babysitter then noticed she had a text message from one of her friends as she read it. "Hey, Vicky. Have you seen the famous picture online?"

Vicky raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she texted back, "No, I haven't been online all day. Why?"

A few moments later, a text message came back through as she read, "Check it out! Check it out! It's so adorable... it'll make you sick... though from your stomach or heart... I can't say."

Vicky rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I don't have a heart... stomach for sure, though."

Vicky read the link and clicked on it as she picked up a cup of orange juice as she sighed, "Okay, how bad is..."

She then took a sip, then spat it out upon seeing the picture. "Wait, isn't that the twerp? And that new kid from across the street? Are those two... kissing?"

Vicky felt a little sick as she held her stomach. "Well, I definitely feel sick to my stomach for sure..."

The red-headed girl then paused as she raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute, doesn't my little sister have a creepy obsession with the twerp?"

Vicky smirked as she turned the key. "Either way... she's going to have a VERY miserable day!"

She laughed as she started driving fast... but not before another police car stopped her as Vicky growled. "You're on my hit list, buddy!"

* * *

As Timmy sighed as he sat at his usual place, Chloe sat towards the back of the class as she gave a smile towards the school. Timmy sighed. "The one good thing about this is at least we're far away from each other in Crocker's class."

"Yeah!" Cosmo smiled as he was now a drawing, along with Wanda and Poof. "There's no way people are going to compare you as a couple while in the classroom. Besides, Chloe still has her straight As and you have the Not-Study games we play!"

"Cosmo's right. There's no way it can possibly go wrong!" Wanda smiled.

Timmy sighed in relief as he looked up to see Mr. Denzel Crocker walking in, a frown on his face.

"Okay, class, I have graded your last papers, I'm going to turn them all to you now." Crocker said as he started handing back the papers. Timmy got his paper back as he looked at it. F, as per usual. Timmy sighed in relief... well, not as good of a relief as it IS an F... but still, at least Crocker is still failing him, which is...

"Uh, Mr. Crocker, I think you may have made a mistake in grading my paper." Timmy heard Chloe say as everyone turned to Chloe, who was just looking at her paper in confusion.

"Oh? Did I?" Mr. Crocker raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes. I've done my research, I pinpointed the right sources, I even made it original. Heck, after I gave it to you, you read it and said it was the most original report on endangered wildlife you've ever read." Chloe said.

"Oh, so I did. Well, that was before..." Mr. Crocker started saying calmly... before screaming, "YOU STARTED DATING TIMMY TURNER! I mean, before I looked at it and realized just how inaccurate your sources were. So, with a very heavy heart, I have to say, "HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THAT!", I mean, I had to give you... AN F! For failing your paper AND for dating the world's worst student ever!"

"Wha- bu-" Chloe started shaking horribly, looking like she was about to cry.

Timmy frowned as he looked over. "Hey, quit picking on Chloe, Mr. Crocker!"

"Oh, you dare stand up to me, Turner?" Mr. Crocker smirked. "Very well, I can put your grade down even further?"

"Even further than an F?" Timmy frowned. "Look, I read Chloe's paper, and it was perfect the way it is!"

"Oh, so you've 'read' it, huh? Tell me, Turner, how did you help her? With some... magic?" Crocker smirked. "Preferably from..."

Before Crocker could spaz out to say "Fairy Godparents", Timmy sighed, "Save your spasms, Mr. Crocker! I didn't help her with the paper! I just read it over and thought it looked good!"

The students then said, "Oooooo..." upon hearing Timmy's statement.

"AJ, you're the smartest kid in class! Could you look over Chloe's report please and tell me whether or not this was a good report?" Timmy said.

"Sure, Timmy." AJ said as he walked up as Chloe handed him the report. Upon reading it, AJ gasped. "Wow, that's amazing. That has to be the best report written. It's more A-material than mine."

"I'll give you an A-plus-plus on yours if you say it's horrible." Crocker whispered to AJ.

AJ's eye perked up as he gave the report to Chloe. "Just kidding. It's horrible."

"No, it's not! Mr. Crocker, you just BRIBED a student!" Timmy pointed out. "Am I the only one who feels this is insanity! Come on, it's Crocker! He fails people whenever he feels like it!"

"I feel that's enough out of you, Turner." Mr. Crocker smirked. "I believe your little outburst in class just earned you a detention."

"Wait, what is he earning detention for? All he was doing was-" Chloe started before Timmy shook his head at her, leaning his head towards Remy, who looked ready to give a smirk. Chloe sighed as she sat down. "...never mind."

"Well, you should be never minding." Crocker said. "Chloe Carmichael, I am bitterly disappointed in you."

Chloe looked down sadly as Timmy looked over at Chloe in concern as he whispered to his fairies, "Guys, maybe you better go to Chloe for a while. I think she needs a little comfort."

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof nodded as they poofed out of the notebook and right towards Chloe's desk as her extra pencils.

* * *

"Sorry you had to earn detention to defend me." Chloe said as soon as class was dismissed from recess, the two were secretly hiding inside a closet in hopes nobody would notice it.

"It's all right, Chloe. I guess I should have known better than to keep my mouth shut." Timmy sighed.

"...did you really think my writing is spectacular?" Chloe asked.

"Are you kidding?" Timmy smiled. "I thought your report was definitely A-material. If we were in a different class, all the others would think so too. It was just unfortunate we happened to be in a classroom where Crocker hates me and suspects me of having fairies."

"But you do have fairies." Chloe said.

"Well, yeah, but I think what Timmy is saying is..." Cosmo paused. "What was Timmy saying again?"

"He's trying to say that Crocker holds a grudge on Timmy, and because of that fake photo, he lost faith in Chloe, and is now failing her because he felt like it." Wanda explained.

"OH! I see now!" Cosmo smiled... then paused. "Can you explain it again."

Timmy sighed as he turned to Chloe. "Look, Chloe, I think for the better, you might want to have Cosmo, Wanda and Poof when you leave school. Crocker's likely going to find some way to get me to prove I have fairies, and I don't want to lose them. But I've kept the secret hidden for a couple years now... he won't get me to talk now."

"I'll do that. Don't worry, Timmy, I'll wait for you outside the school... if it's all right with you." Chloe said.

"Only... only if you want that." Timmy blushed a bit as he and Chloe went out, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof poofing back in Timmy's shirt pocket as the two came out.

"Hey, look!" Remy called from near the closet door. "Here comes the cute couple now!"

"What th- YOU!" Chloe growled as she was about to maul Remy when all of a sudden, the crowd started to mob both Timmy and Chloe.

"Oh my gosh, what were you doing in the closet?"

"No doubt you were kissing each other!"

"Are you two likely going to keep having romantic endeavors like this?"

Remy gave a chuckle as he was about to leave for the door to go to recess... when he bumped into someone, as her glasses came off her face.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Remy said getting up before picking up the person's glasses.

"Eh, don't worry about it." The girl said, putting her glasses back on as she looked at the boy.

Remy instantly recognized the face and yelped. "Wait, you wouldn't happen to be Tootie Hitchcock, would you?"

Tootie raised an eyebrow as she frowned. "What's to know, buster?"

"Well... it's just that..." Remy started before Tootie was about to head off. "...I'm one of Timmy Turner's... sort of friend, sort of rival... it's a bit of a mix between the two..."

"Look, I have to be on my way, so do you-" Tootie started... before her eyes widened as she turned. "Did you say you're Timmy Turner's friend?"

"Well, of course. He may have mentioned you in passing." Remy said.

Tootie squealed in delight. "He actually knows who I am!"

Remy looked at the squealing girl, and noticed that her squealing was pretty cute. And from the looks of things, she probably hadn't seen the photo of Timmy and Chloe kissing yet... in fact, he almost kind of felt bad for her in a way. "Of course. If you ever want to talk about Turner, just come talk to me. My name is Remy... Remy Buxaplenty."

"Aren't you the rich boy?" Tootie raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, people have referred to me as such... but again, if you feel like talking, I can always make room..." Remy started before he started to walk off.

"Hey, wait! What can you tell me about Timmy?" Tootie asked, out of mere curiosity.

Remy smiled towards Tootie as he motioned for her to walk with him. "Well, I guess I can tell you about my history with him... if you can tell me your history with Timmy Turner."

"I'd be happy to." Tootie nodded as the two headed off towards recess.

* * *

And the fourth chapter ends for now! How'd you all like it? If you have any suggestions, just tell them through a PM! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Lunch, Detention and Tootie Finds Out

Here's the next chapter of this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A little later, at lunch, Timmy took a deep breath as he looked at the popular table. "Okay... deep breaths... I'm going to go for it."

Timmy then put up a smile as he walked over to the popular table. "Hi, Trixie!"

Tad, Chad, Veronica and Trixie turned towards Timmy as all four rolled their eyes. Tad then gave a smile. "If it isn't the guy that randomly turns up every now and again at the popular table... well, you know what's going to happen, right?"

"It's cool, Tad, I got this." Trixie said, holding up a hand as she turned to Timmy. "Timmy Turner, I have to say, I'm very happy for you."

"R-really?" Timmy stared in shock.

"REALLY?" Tad and Chad said in surprise.

"Really." Trixie smiled. "After all the times you always come over here, I always suspected you had a big crush on me. And I have to say I'm impressed with how you were so persistent with it."

Timmy gave a big smile upon hearing that. "Uh, well, I, uh..."

"You know, it's odd, because I always thought you had this big crush on me." Trixie said. "So I'm glad you finally grew up and admitted your feelings for someone better."

"Yeah, I..." Timmy stopped. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on, Timmy, don't deny it. We at the popular table ALL saw the picture." Trixie smirked. "And I have to say, as much as we prefer having Chloe over... she is a bit geeky, and even I have to admit, you two are perfect together."

"You prefer Chloe over me at the popular table?" Timmy said in confusion. "Wait... YOU THINK CHLOE AND I ARE GOING OUT?"

"Come on, with the way you planted that kiss... it's hard to deny your feelings." Veronica smiled. "Well, glad we finally had this talk."

"B-b-b-" Timmy started... then sighed as Tad was about to raise his hand. "No need for the bodyguard, I'll kick myself out."

Trixie, Veronica, Tad and Chad stared in amazement as Timmy used the back of his foot to kick his rear end as he flew right into the garbage can. Nearby, as Chloe was coming out with her food in hand, she gasped as she went over to Timmy. "Timmy, are you okay?"

Timmy sighed. "Decided to just kick myself into the trash."

"Oh, you poor guy." Chloe said, pulling out a cloth. "Here..."

"You were totally right, Veronica!" Trixie smiled as she turned to her. "Those two certainly ARE adorable!"

"I know, right!" Veronica gave a big squeal.

Chloe, hearing that as she was cleaning Timmy's face, growled. "This is getting out of hand."

"Why are you still cleaning me up, then?" Timmy asked.

Chloe groaned.

* * *

Later that day, in detention, Timmy sat on his desk as Mr. Crocker was marching back and forth in front of him.

"Okay, Turner, you know the drill by now. Either cough up the FAIRIES or face my eternal suffering." Mr. Crocker frowned.

"You do know there are no such things as fairies, right?" Timmy rolled his eyes.

"Oh really, Turner? Then prepare to face my eternal suffering." Crocker then started raising his hands up as organ music started playing. Timmy just looked around in confusion as Mr. Crocker said, "I'm just going to keep staring at you sternly until you crack!"

"Really, Mr. Crocker?" Timmy rolled his eyes. "That's your 'eternal suffering'?"

"Give me a break, mother blocked all the ways into my lab, and my unsuspecting van is in the shop, so this is the best I can do." Mr. Crocker said. "If you don't break within an hour, you may go."

Timmy sighed as he looked Mr. Crocker straight in the eye. After a few minutes, Crocker then sighed, "How did you do it, Turner?"

"Sorry?" Timmy asked.

"How did you manage to make one of the best students fall for someone as loser-ish as you? Here I was, trying to make her out as the anti-you, the perfect girl who does her work, and then, boom, crash, and just like that, I learn about you two ending up together. Why can't I have nice things go well for me?"

"But Mr. Crocker, I didn't ev-" Timmy started as Crocker grabbed Timmy.

"Go away, Turner. Leave me to my sorrows." Crocker said as he laid his head down and sniveled.

"...does this mean, I can go?" Timmy asked.

"Yes, yes, just... just go." Crocker said as Timmy started to walk out the door.

* * *

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof (in their dog forms) sat with Chloe as they waited near the steps for Timmy. Wanda then said, "Hope Timmy's okay?"

"Yeah... I would be scared if we had to go away forever..." Cosmo shuddered.

"Don't worry, guys. I'm sure Timmy will be just fine." Chloe said, looking up. "Fortunately, just about everyone is gone, so we can at least talk with each other again without being accused of us dating? I mean, can you imagine the idea... me and Timmy?"

"What's wrong with that?" Wanda asked.

"Well... nothing, really. It's just we don't have that much in common..." Chloe said, looking down.

"You know, if you hang around with Timmy without us, you two may find that you have more in common than you think." Cosmo pointed out.

Chloe paused as she looked at Cosmo, in confusion. "I don't know if what you just said was smart or stupid..."

"Eh, who knows? It varies." Cosmo shrugged as Timmy walked out the door. "TIMMY!"

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof ran over and pounced on him happily as Chloe sighed in relief.

"I'm all right, guys. Actually, Crocker let me out of detention early. He's drowning his sorrows in tears." Timmy explained.

Chloe looked down. "I guess he took that fake picture hard, huh?"

"Yeah..." Timmy sighed. "Hopefully, everything will be okay at home..."

"Yeah, but with everybody knowing about that picture, it's just going to be so... so hard!" Chloe groaned.

"Uh, you know, Timmy, Chloe, you could just wish the picture away and then wish everybody forgotten about that picture. It's not really that hard since, you know, you have FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Wanda pointed out.

Timmy and Chloe looked at each other as both of them facepalmed as Timmy said, "Oh, duh! Why didn't we think of that!"

"In that case, Cosmo, Wanda, I wish the picture was gone, and everybody's memories except for me and Timmy's was wiped of that picture!" Chloe ordered.

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands as they started to glow... but then they quickly wilted as engine noises were heard coming out of the wand.

"Uh... guys? I don't like that engine noise sound when your wands do that. That usually means we can't get that wish granted because of a condition." Timmy sighed.

"And you're right, Timmy. I think Remy knew this would happen, so he probably wished that you two wouldn't make that wish, and only HE can reverse it." Wanda pointed out.

Timmy and Chloe's eyes closed in anger as Chloe yelled out to the skies, "REMY BUXAPLENTY!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Tootie was sighing as she walked home. "Well, another day done... I wonder if my Timmy shrine needs dusting."

Tootie then heard Vicky humming as she noticed Vicky was walking out with a box that was marked 'Tootie's Timmy collection'. Tootie gasped as she said, "VICKY! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"What else? Getting rid of that stupid Timmy shrine for you, since you apparently won't need it anymore." Vicky shrugged.

"But why? I love Timmy! I know you hate him, but that's no reason to throw out my shrine!" Tootie cried.

Vicky raised an eyebrow. "Oh, have you not heard the news about the twerp? I thought EVERYBODY had heard."

"Heard about what?" Tootie asked.

"The twerp has a new girlfriend now, apparently, they're calling him and her the world's cutest couple." Vicky said as Tootie's eyes widened. "I feel sick to my stomach, just thinking about that..."

"Wait, girlfriend? What girlfriend?" Tootie said, panicking.

Vicky then pulled out her phone and started to search for the picture. "Just a second... here it is."

Vicky then showed Tootie the picture as Tootie took a look at it. She gasped in horror. "Wait... isn't that that new student that's in Timmy's class? I always thought he hated her due to how oh-so perfect she is!"

"Apparently, he loves her now, and she loves him back. Who knew?" Vicky said. "Now, I'm just going to throw the rest of the Timmy shrine away, so if you don't mind..."

Vicky looked up as she saw her little sister was now gone... and out the door. "Hmmm... I guess I better continue, then."

* * *

Tootie growled in anger as she was about to get over to Timmy's house. Her mind was on one thing... whether what Vicky says was true or not... and she was determined to find out!

* * *

And that's the fifth chapter! How'd you all like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Being Confronted About The Matter

Here's the next chapter of this fic! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Pretty soon, Timmy and Chloe sighed in relief as they arrived back in their neighborhoods, lifting the green beard from Timmy's face and the pink mask from Chloe's face respectively. "Thanks for covering our faces on the walk home, guys."

"No trouble at all." Wanda smiled as the two of them turned into flies, along with Poof, who popped out of Timmy's pockets.

"Well, at least we got home..." Timmy sighed. "And it looks like the coast is clear, but just in case, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, I wish you can scan both mine and Chloe's places to make sure no surprises are coming each of our ways."

"You got it, Timmy!" Cosmo smiled as he, Wanda and Poof raised their wands and poofed out of the scene. As soon as they left, Chloe sighed. "So, want to get revenge on Remy?"

"You have the best ideas, Chloe." Timmy smirked as the both of them sat down, Chloe pulling out a jar of cookies from her backpack. "Uh, you sure you want to bring your tofookies around?"

"Come on, Timmy. My tofookies aren't that bad." Chloe smiled. "Besides, it's a way healthier counterpart."

Chloe then pulled out her kale treats. Timmy sighed as he reached into the cookie jar and pulled out a tofookie. "I'm probably going to regret it, but for you, I guess I'll eat one."

Timmy paused as he ate another tofookie, rolling it around in his mouth. "You know, they taste disgusting, but after the first two or three, you probably get used to the taste."

"Heh, I knew you'd get used to my cooking in one way!" Chloe giggled.

"Heh, tell me about it. So you cook okay." Timmy said. "Anyway, what should we do about Remy?"

"Well..." Chloe paused, thinking as she pulled out a pen and some paper as she was tapping it on her head. "Nothing's really coming to mind... but hopefully we can figure out something... we just need to blackmail Remy and hopefully this whole 'we're a couple' thing will be put to rest."

"Tell me about it..." Timmy said, reaching a pen and some pencils as well as he used his pen to tap his head.

"Uh, careful where you tap the pen, the ink in there leaks a little..." Chloe warned before some ink spilled right on Timmy. Chloe managed to hold a chuckle. "...bit."

Timmy frowned as he glared at the chuckling Chloe... then smirked as he aimed the pen at her, and used it as a water gun to squirt ink in her face. "Wha- hey!"

Timmy laughed as Chloe gave a smirk as she loosened her pen a bit. "So, you want to play dirty, huh? I can play that too!"

Chloe then used the pen she was holding like a water gun to squirt Timmy in the face. Timmy laughed a bit, squirting more ink into Chloe's face as the two of them each shared a laugh with each other.

Unfortunately, this was around the time Tootie showed up as her eyes narrowed at the two people before her. Tootie then ran up as she yelled, "TIMMY, THERE YOU ARE!"

Timmy and Chloe stopped laughing as Timmy yelped. "Tootie? What is she doing here?"

Tootie laughed nervously as she came over and pulled Timmy towards her. "You know, I just saw the picture, and I wanted to confirm that it wasn't true... right? About the fact that you and this... new girl in your grade... are dating? Because it kind of looked like you found a new..." Tootie's eyes narrowed as she looked ready to breathe fire like a dragon. "...girlfriend."

"Oh yeah..." Timmy sighed as Tootie dropped him on the ground. "Tootie, I like to introduce you to my friend that I like to play with, Chloe Carmichael. Chloe, this is my creepy stalker who won't go away, Tootie. And let me tell you something, Tootie. Chloe may be a girl..."

"Guilty as charged." Chloe smiled.

"And while she IS my friend..." Timmy tried to calmly explain as he went next to Chloe.

"Try me and convict me." Chloe gave a giggle.

Tootie laughed a bit as she glared at Timmy. "Timmy Turner... you get over here right this second."

Timmy noticed Tootie's glare as he looked scared. "I don't think I want to go near-"

"Now. Get over here... _now._ " Tootie growled.

"Can't I have more than one girl who's a friend..." Timmy started.

 _"No!_ Don't even test me, Timmy!" Tootie frowned.

Timmy and Chloe looked at each other, obviously nervous as Timmy asked, "What type of ink does your pen have, Tootie?"

"Smackdown. Now get over here!" Tootie growled.

"...I think I prefer the squirting of blue ink in my face." Timmy said, getting closer to Chloe.

Tootie frowned as she was about to get up. "Don't make me..."

"Ah, well, if it isn't Dumb and Dumber."

Tootie stopped as the three of them turned to see a smirking Remy. Chloe's eyes grew red with anger. "YOU!"

"Hi, Remy!" Tootie smiled a bit... then frowned. "You didn't tell me that Timmy Turner was dating somebody else!"

"Did I not? Must have slipped my mind." Remy paused.

"How did he not tell you, he's the one who-" Timmy started before he saw Remy whispering into his pocket. "Hey, what are-"

Timmy's mouth was then zipped shut as Chloe gasped. "Timmy!"

"AH HA! THAT WAS A TIMMY GASP OF CONCERN! YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Tootie screamed... then groaned. "Oh, I should have known from the start this would happen. I didn't want to believe it, but it just happened..."

Remy looked a little concerned as he went over to Tootie and put his arms around her. "There, there, that cheating Turner doesn't deserve someone as nice as you..."

Tootie sighed as she looked at Remy. "You're probably right..."

Chloe then noticed the way Remy and Tootie were getting close as she smirked, getting an idea. But then she turned scared as Tootie growled at them. "This isn't the end, Carmichael! You will pay for stealing away my Timmy!"

With that, Tootie raised her head up in the air and started marching away. As soon as Tootie was gone, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof appeared as did Juandissimo as Cosmo went ahead of Juandissimo and growled.

"I haven't even done any flirting with Wanda yet!" Juandissimo frowned.

"I know! I'm just being prepared, just in case!" Cosmo frowned. "I've got my eye on you..."

A nickel then rolled past Cosmo as he gasped. "Oh, a nickel!"

Cosmo then dived for the nickel as Wanda sighed.

"Wanda, I wish Timmy's mouth was unzipped." Chloe sighed as Wanda raised her wand, Timmy's mouth was unzipped as he took a deep breath.

He then angrily turned to Remy. "What was that for? I was going to tell Tootie that me and Chloe weren't dating!"

"You know, one thing about you two dating would be that you wouldn't have to worry about stalkers anymore." Remy smirked.

"Actually, we'd worry about them even MORE if we DID date, which we never did!" Timmy pointed out. "You just like making my life a miserable wreck, don't you?"

Remy laughed. "Well... guilty as charged. But I feel I did enough. Looks like you two are still going to be seen as the Couple of the Year. Well, come along, Juandissimo. We mustn't be late."

"Coming, Remy!" Juandissimo said as he and Remy walked off.

Timmy frowned as he muttered, "I can't believe Remy up and ruined my day, just like that..."

"Trust me, I'm angry about this as you are... but did you see how close Remy and Tootie are?" Chloe asked.

"So?" Timmy asked.

"Don't you remember what happened yesterday, before we tested that soul mate finder ourselves?" Chloe asked. "Well, it also paired Remy up with Tootie... so if we can get a picture of Remy and Tootie somehow hanging with each other..."

"We'll edit it and make it look like they're dating! It could ruin Remy's social life for sure!" Timmy laughed. "Chloe, you sure make up the greatest ideas in the world!"

Chloe giggled as she and Timmy high-fived each other. "This is going to be the perfect plan!"

"...Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, you think you can help us with this little scheme?" Timmy smirked.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Timmy, Chloe." Wanda pointed out. "I mean, don't you think you should be concerned, not only for an ex-girlfriend that you were never going out with in the first place, but also for Remy thinking up a new revenge scheme if it succeeds?"

"Well, maybe so..." Chloe paused. "But I think we'll play it by ear as we go along! Tomorrow, after school, we're going to spy on Remy's every day activities, then Wednesday after school... Tootie's every day activities. Then on Thursday, we'll try to have them meet... this'll be a perfect scheme!"

"Yeah! Remy will never be able to talk to anyone in his social circle ever again!" Timmy smiled as he and Chloe laughed.

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other as Poof sighed. For some weird reason, they felt that this plan could go either way...

* * *

Sixth chapter is done and out! How did you all like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. Spying on Remy and Tootie

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **TUESDAY**

Remy hummed to himself as he was walking out of school, straigtening his jacket. Remy looked around, then smiled as his limo approached. "Ah... my ride awaits."

Remy started to walk when he had the strange feeling that he was being followed. He turned around for a slight moment to find that... nobody was even there. Remy shrugged. Must have been his imagination.

Of course, little did Remy know was that beneath the bottom of his right shoe, clinging on was a small Timmy Turner as he held a walkie talkie. "Chloe, you there?"

"I'm on the other foot!" Chloe called back in the walkie talkie as she waved over from the left foot.

"Great! Let Operation Spy on Remy commence." Timmy nodded as he turned to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, who had shrunk alongside Timmy and Chloe. "Thanks for making us be small so that Remy won't be able to spot us."

"It's no trouble, Timmy, but... why did you want to wish yourself tiny? Don't you still have the shrinking suit?" Wanda asked.

"He did, but I used it a lot of times and it's now in the shop." Cosmo shrugged.

As soon as Remy went in the car, Timmy and Chloe let go of Remy's shoes as they both landed on the ground as they looked up to see Remy talking with a butler sitting next to him.

"So, Reagans, what's on my usual schedule for today?" Remy said, stretching his arm.

"Well, according to your schedule, today you have a hair appointment at four o'clock." Reagans explained as he pulled out a schedule as Chloe pulled out some paper and wrote it down.

"Ah... so it delayed my usual video game activity, huh?" Remy asked.

"Only until Thursday, sir." Reagans explained. "After your hair appointment, you have a little rendezvous at the mall where you have to spend your money at the usual places... just don't go overboard, sir."

"I know, I know, I'm not worried!" Remy said, rolling his eyes. "I go visit the mall every Thursday, I'm not worried!

"Huh-uh..." Chloe paused as she wrote it down as she felt the car stopping. "I think we got enough information for now..."

"Indeed we did." Timmy nodded as the car door opened. Quickly, the two of them, with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof following, jumped out of the car before Remy could take a step as they quickly rolled around inside on the grass over near the park.

Chloe sighed in relief as Timmy dusted himself off. "I guess we're all done for the day, so maybe... maybe we should... head home..."

"What's the rush, Timmy?" Chloe asked. "I mean, we did wish ourselves small... I always wondered what life as a small ant looked like..."

"R-really?" Timmy asked. "I shrunk a lot of times... but I guess it is your first time that you shrunk down, isn't it?"

Chloe nodded as Timmy gave a smile. "Hey, I can show you some good advantages on being smaller than an ant... if you're willing to follow me!"

"S-sure!" Chloe blushed a bit as she followed Timmy.

Cosmo paused as he put his hand on his chin, in thought. Wanda noticed it too as Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Are you actually... thinking?"

"Just observing... just observing..." Cosmo paused.

"Well, don't think too hard. Remember what happened last time you tried thinking so hard." Wanda said.

"Oh come on, Wanda, have some faith in..." Cosmo started before his hair started catching fire. 'AHHHH! MY HAIR!"

Wanda sighed as Poof raised his wand rattle and poofed up a fire extinguisher as Wanda took it and blew out Cosmo's hair. Cosmo sighed in relief. "Thanks, Wanda, thanks, Poof. Man, thinking was way harder than I imagined!"

Wanda and Poof could only roll their eyes as they turned to see Timmy and Chloe, each climbing up on a blade of grass.

"Okay, this'll be easy!" Timmy said as he grabbed a wilted piece of grass that was on the ground as he slid down on it. "Woohoo!"

Timmy then did a flip as he landed perfectly. "Ha ha! Okay, now you..."

Just then, Chloe, who had went on the wilted piece of grass shortly after Timmy did, slid right down and landed directly on Timmy, pinning him down. "How'd I do, Timmy?"

Timmy gave a smile towards her. "I think you perfected having fun sliding down pieces of grass..."

Chloe gave a giggle as she looked towards her best friend. "Yeah..."

Timmy and Chloe remained in that position oddly enough... before Chloe realized and blushed. "Uh... I should probably get off you now."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." Timmy said as Chloe got off of Timmy as Timmy got up and dusted himself. "Come on, Chloe, let's have some fun together!"

"Let's!" Chloe giggled as she and Timmy grabbed each other's hands, laughing with each other.

* * *

 **WEDNESDAY**

After school, Tootie was humming to herself as she looked at a locket and sighed with a happy sigh... "Oh, Timmy..."

Tootie then grumbled, "What you see in that Carmichael girl is beyond me..."

Tootie then put the locket away as this time, thanks to Chloe's wish, Timmy and Chloe were now ninjas as Cosmo, Wanda and Poof had each turned into their headbands (with Poof being the belt on Timmy) as Timmy smiled. "This ninja wish has to be your most interesting one, Chloe!"

"Well... anything to try to avoid Tootie's line of sight. She just doesn't understand that we are SO not in love!" Chloe sighed.

"Yeah, that's cray cray." Timmy sighed.

"...was that my lingo you just used?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Is it? I'm sorry. I don't want to step on any toes..." Timmy said.

Chloe gave a giggle as she said, "To be honest, I know people that use the word 'crazy' as 'cray cray' all the time."

"Well, if it doesn't bother you, I guess it doesn't bother me..." Timmy said as he and Chloe looked at each other and smiled... but not before they could continue practicing their moves, following Tootie around silently as they kept following her.

* * *

Pretty soon, the two of them followed Tootie into the mall as they looked in surprise. Chloe then pointed out, "The mall? How... cliché?"

"Yeah, clichéd, yet very appropriate..." Timmy nodded.

"And convenient... too convenient..." Wanda said in suspicion as the two kids followed Tootie up the escalator.

"...Strange. My Timmy senses are tingling, yet I haven't seen hide nor hair of him all day..." Tootie said in suspicion as Timmy and Chloe hid in the shadows as soon as they got off the escalator. Tootie shrugged. "Must just be me."

Tootie then sighed as she looked over at the new toy store and smiled as she went inside.

"I wonder what she wants at this toy store?" Timmy said in suspicion.

"...only one way to find out." Chloe said as she and Timmy did some sneaky ninja like moves to peer their heads towards the store to see Tootie talking with the clerk.

"Sorry, kid. The new dolls won't be coming in until tomorrow." The clerk explained to a disappointed Tootie.

"Well, okay, thanks for letting me know." Tootie nodded. "I'll come back tomorrow and pick it up."

"You know, kid, I'm not surprised that you're one of the few asking for the new yellow dressed Darbie, but it seems to me you have a sinister look when you saw it, like you want to choke the life out of the doll the minute you buy it." The clerk pointed out.

"Oh, well... I'm not going to bring harm to that doll when I buy it." Tootie smiled... then frowned as she muttered. "I'm doing that later..."

"What was that?" The clerk asked.

"I mean... there's just no gator?" Tootie smiled nervously. "Er... next to the doll?"

"Oh, the extra gator accessory? Yeah, I heard the company is adding that, but not until much later..." The clerk said as Chloe gulped.

Timmy nodded as he wrote it down. "Okay... so Tootie's going to the mall tomorrow to pick up her doll... around the same time Remy is going to come into the mall to do his little shopping spree."

"Did you see that sinister look Tootie gave? She acted as if she wants to make a voodoo doll out of the doll she'll buy once she gets the right materials." Chloe said nervously.

Timmy laughed. "Don't worry, Chloe, there's no such thing as voodoo dolls."

"Yeah, but Yoo Doo Dolls, on the other hand..." Cosmo started before Wanda poofed over to Cosmo and slapped him.

"What's a Yoo Doo Doll?" Chloe asked.

"They're like voodoo dolls, except the magic does work. I tried a few of them once, but it went wrong... and I decided not to use a Yoo Doo doll again for as long as I live. And advising you now, Chloe, don't wish for Yoo Doo dolls." Timmy said.

Chloe nodded. "Thanks, Timmy. I'll remember that."

"Well, we got all the information we need..." Timmy said as the two of them got out of their ninja costumes and arrived near the mall movie theater. Timmy looked up and smiled, "You know, Chloe, while we're here... do you want to catch a movie with me?"

"Oh my gosh, yes!" Chloe said in excitement as the two of them were looking through the movie posters. "You know, I was so looking forward to 'Love And Heights'."

"What? That sissy girl film? Please!" Timmy rolled his eyes. "'Bats and Traps' is where it's at!"

Chloe groaned. "Oh, but that's so violent. Can't we just find a movie we can both agree on?"

Timmy sighed. "Look, I've been wanting to see 'Bats and Traps' for some time. I am not going out of my way to see some sissy girl..."

Timmy Turner then passed by a poster... before stopping as he looked. "Shut. Up. THERE'S A KISSY KISSY GOO GOO MOVIE?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Wait... you like this show?"

"It may be one of those soap opera shows... but I find it really endearing!" Timmy said.

Chloe paused... then smiled. "You know, I actually watched a few episodes and... I agree with you on that. I guess I wouldn't mind seeing this movie."

"It's settled then!" Timmy smiled as he and Chloe went up to the ticket counter.

Cosmo, Wanda and Poof, disguised as trash barrels, paused as Wanda raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Cosmo, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so, but I could use an air freshner for the top of my lid!" Cosmo said.

Poof shook his head. "I think Mom was talking about Timmy and Chloe, Dad."

"Oh, them!" Cosmo said as he turned. "Yeah, it does seem pretty... conspicuous, isn't it?"

"It does... yet I think it's pretty sweet at the same time." Wanda smiled a bit.

* * *

Sure enough, inside the theater, Timmy and Chloe were sitting, watching the movie as they each shared a popcorn bucket. For a slight moment, they grabbed hands, then yelped as they let go of each other's hands.

Both of them turned away, blushing a bit as they resumed watching the movie...

* * *

"Man, that was so good!" Timmy smiled.

"Yeah!" Chloe smiled as the two of them were walking back to Dimmsdale. "I will admit, it dragged a little in the middle, but the rest of it was actually pretty good."

"You said it!" Timmy laughed as he turned to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, I wish you guys could scan our houses again for any potential threats!"

"We're on it, Timmy!" Wanda said as she, Cosmo and Poof raised their wands as they did a quick scan on both Timmy and Chloe's houses. "Well... seems Vicky is in your house tonight, sport. Looks like we're sleeping with you tonight."

"Keep him safe, guys." Chloe said. "I need him healthy if we're going to pull off our 'trick Remy' plan."

"Don't worry, I've dealt with Vicky before... even on her off days." Timmy smiled. "I'm sure it won't be any different."

"See you tomorrow, Timmy!" Chloe said as she started to head to her place. "Bye guys!"

Timmy gave a smile and a wave as he gave a sigh of happiness. "You know, Chloe is not too bad..."

Timmy sighed as Cosmo, Wanda and Poof poofed upstairs into their fishbowl as Timmy opened the door, where he expected Vicky to be standing right there, holding a chain saw... though she didn't get it turned on as Vicky gave a bit of a smirk.

"So, twerp, how'd your date go with that other twerp?" Vicky asked.

"Wh-what?" Timmy yelped as he frowned. "You have the wrong idea, Vicky! Chloe and I are not dating!"

"Oh really? You two always seem to hang out together, and you always like to play around with each other... that, and you always hang out in the same places. If that isn't love, I don't know what is..." Vicky rolled her eyes.

"I- I-" Timmy stuttered.

Vicky frowned. "You know, twerp, normally, I'd threaten you with a bad time, but... I'm going to go light on you today so... GO TO BED!"

"...at six o'four?" Timmy said, turning to the clock... then sighed. "Wait, don't tell me. It's nine o'four on the east coast."

"You're finally getting smart." Vicky smirked... then yelled, "BED!"

* * *

As Timmy walked up to his room and got into his pajamas, the clock changed as Cosmo smiled, "And now it's nine o'five in the east coast!"

"At least Vicky let you off lightly, sport." Wanda smiled.

"I think it's mostly because she knows Tootie is likely going to be vengeful towards me or Chloe... for heaven's sake I hope it's me... heaven knows what would happen if Chloe got hurt..." Timmy said, looking down.

Wanda frowned as she looked down. "From the sound of things, Timmy, it sounds like maybe you DO have a crush on Chloe."

"What?" Timmy frowned, looking at his fairies.

"Now, before you deny it, I want you to think about it. Would being with Chloe really be all that bad?" Wanda asked. "Like Cosmo said, maybe you share more things in common than you think..."

Timmy paused as he climbed into bed as the three fairies poofed into their fishbowl, Wanda saying, "We'll leave you to think about it. Good night, Timmy!"

Timmy sighed as he tried to shut his eyes, going to sleep...

* * *

Over at Chloe's house, she decided to relax in her bed as she took her eight hour sleeping time and started to dream...

* * *

 _Chloe was smiling as she was about to climb up Mount Everest. "Finally... after a few hours of climbing this mountain, it was so... so worth it..."_

 _Chloe sighed as she looked at the skyline. "It's so beautiful up here..."_

 _Chloe then turned to the task in hand as she decided to get one more peg in. "Almost... there..."_

 _But... as if something bad had happened, the winds started to pick up as Chloe yelped, hanging on._

 _"No, no, not a windstorm, not now!" Chloe said in worry as she felt herself slipping from the poles... as lighting struck the support cable that Chloe was wearing as it snapped. Chloe gasped as she realized she was starting to fall._

 _"No..." Chloe said in worry as she looked down on the ground that was below her. What seemed like hours of climbing was now going to be seconds of falling to solid ground coming down. Chloe shut her eyes as if anticipating the accident..._

 _...which never came as she felt like she was caught on warm arms. Chloe slowly opened her eyes and gasped. "T-Timmy Turner?"_

 _Timmy Turner smiled as he held Chloe close. "I'm not going to let you get hurt, Chloe. You're my friend... and hopefully more..."_

 _Chloe cried in joy as she hugged Timmy, who happily hugged her back. "Thank you... thank you..."_

 _Timmy and Chloe then looked at each other happily as they leaned towards each other closely, giving each other a love stare before..._

* * *

Before she woke up and gasped as Chloe held her head. "This can't be possible... and yet it has. This is the same dream from yesterday and the night before. I can't believe it, but... I think I love Timmy Turner!"

* * *

And we are done with the seventh chapter! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	8. Setting Up Remy and Tootie

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, inside Chloe's house, Chloe looked out the door nervously as she took a deep breath and touched her heart and sighed happily.

Chloe yelped as she groaned. "What is wrong with me? This is Timmy Turner! My best friend... my first friend... the sweetest guy in the whole world, even if he has his flaws..."

Chloe took a deep breath and sighed. "For all you know, he doesn't even like you back."

Chloe then held a determined, brave face. "But I can't let that worry me. Whether he loves me or not... I'll always be there for him."

Chloe then gave a smile as she started to walk out the door and over to the bus stop. "Hi, Timmy."

"Morning, Chloe." Timmy gave a smile as Chloe came close to him. Timmy noticed the bags under her eyes. "Couldn't sleep?"

Chloe shook her head, deciding to lie about the reason why she was sleep depraved. "I was so excited about the plan, I couldn't stay asleep. I got in bed at nine, then woke up around three in the morning because the plan was just that good."

Timmy paused as he looked at her. "No kidding. I guess I don't blame you for the whole 'sleep' issue. Tried staying up for a whole week myself... didn't look all that good."

"Maybe that's because the Sandman gave you that ability for a week as punishment..." Wanda, as a pink bird, sighed.

"Yeah, you looked ugly!" Cosmo, as a green bird, shuddered. "I can't believe you brought that up..."

"Sandman?" Chloe asked.

"Oh yeah, there was one time I made a sleeping wish that sleep was not mandatory. That was a huge mistake, and if it hadn't been for me going over to get Cosmo and Wanda relaxed over at one of the Sandman's mattresses, I wouldn't have unwished the wish." Timmy sighed. "Though seriously, Chloe, if you don't get enough sleep, the Sandman might grow smaller."

"Wow..." Chloe paused. "I guess that would explain why where I originally lived, I felt cranky for thirty days without sleep, then slept for a good week."

"Yeah..." Timmy looked down. "Sorry. Sometimes, I forget that wishes can affect the entire world."

"Oh... no worries." Chloe sighed as the bus stopped over. Timmy and Chloe got on the bus as Timmy sat down on the bus... then looked concerned for Chloe.

"Here, Chloe, why don't you sit with me today? Just so you can get a little more bright-eyed." Timmy said, patting the seat next to him.

Chloe yawned as she sighed. "Thanks, Timmy. I could use the..."

Chloe then leaned her head towards Timmy's lap as she started to snooze as Timmy yelped in shock.

"Okay... did not expect that to happen." Timmy muttered as he looked around. So far, it looked like nobody was paying attention. He then looked towards Cosmo and Wanda, who were now his pencils in his shirt pocket.

"I guess Chloe must be a little zonked out, sport." Wanda said. "That plan you made involving Remy and Tootie today, you better hope this works..."

Timmy sighed as he looked down at Chloe... for a mere moment, he was unknowingly stroking her blonde hair as Chloe sighed, snuggling next to Timmy.

Sure enough, Trixie came on the bus at this exact moment as she was listening on the phone. She looked up and nodded as she put it down. "LOOK! THE CUTE COUPLE IS SNUGGLING!"

That got everyone's attention as Timmy groaned as people were now talking to him.

"Aw, that's so sweet!"

"I bet you actually like her head on your lap, huh?"

"Is this part of your dating procedure?"

Timmy groaned as he looked up at Trixie. He suspected that Remy had called Trixie in some way...

When Timmy noticed Tootie on the far end of the bus, growling, Timmy sighed as he looked down. "After school cannot come soon enough..."

* * *

Pretty soon, after school came rolling around the corner as Remy was smiling, on his way to the limo. Around the same time, Tootie was walking her way to the mall, in fact, taking a short cut.

Though Timmy and Chloe peeked out from the bushes, they turned to Cosmo and Wanda as they nodded. Chloe coughed. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish Timmy and I were at the mall!"

"You got it, kids!" Wanda said, waving her wand as the four of them poofed from the inside of the bush straight to the mall.

As soon as they got near the entrance, Timmy paused as he looked around. Remy's limousine wasn't around yet, nor was Tootie there yet. "Okay, seems clear. Okay, I wish Tootie was on roller skates that she is trying to maintain control of, but can't until she runs over Remy when he arrives at the mall!"

"Specific wish, but I think we can do that." Cosmo said as he and Wanda raised up their wands, the yellow wands glowed, then after hearing a 'poof' sound, Timmy nodded. "Okay I guess that worked. Now we play the waiting game."

Timmy and Chloe sat down with each other, hiding behind a pot as Chloe turned to Timmy. "Say, Timmy?"

"Yes, Chloe?" Timmy asked.

Chloe took a deep breath... then sighed. "Thanks for being my friend."

Timmy looked at Chloe in surprise. "Uh, thanks, Chloe, but where did that come from?"

"I-I don't know. I guess you already know that I had no friends where I came from, and any I tried to make, they never go right." Chloe sighed. "I mean, I do love helping others and all that, but it just didn't feel quite the same."

"Awww... hey, Chloe, it's all right. You may be a bit of an over-achiever, and you may freak out at times... but let's face it, I kinda need someone like that to help me keep myself on track." Timmy smiled. "Even though we've been friends for the few months we knew each other... well, I'm glad I met you, Chloe. I really do."

Chloe gave a smile as Cosmo and Wanda looked between their two god kids and smiled. Chloe sighed. "There's something else I wanted to say. You know how the computer Cupid set up paired us together? Well..."

"AHHHH!"

Timmy and Chloe stopped as they peeked out to see Tootie falling on Remy, Tootie wearing roller skates on her feet. Timmy smirked. "And let it begin..."

Remy groaned as Tootie gasped as she got up, getting these roller skates off. "Remy, I am honestly, really sorry about this!"

"Oh... hello, Tootie." Remy got up as he wiped his jacket. "No, no, it's perfectly okay... though you did take me by surprise."

"I honestly don't know why I was wearing roller skates... or where they even came from, for that matter..." Tootie said, weirdly.

"Well, I'm just happy neither one of us was hurt." Remy said as he looked at Tootie. "So, what are you doing over at this mall?"

"Planning on buying a doll today... a Chloe... look-alike... of a doll." Tootie said with a venomous sound.

"Still not over Turner, huh?" Remy sighed. "Can't say I blame you. You know, Tootie, since you're here... would you mind coming along with me? I could use someone to talk to."

"Eh, sure, why not?" Tootie said. "You're here for shopping too?"

"Just a little shopping spree. I usually do this every Thursday..." Remy explained as he and Tootie walked inside the mall.

Timmy and Chloe watched as they gave a smile, Chloe smirked as she held up the camera she was carrying around.

Timmy nodded as he turned to Cosmo and Wanda. "I wish that the minute Remy and Tootie enter a store, they become the first couple to win a prize."

"Isn't competition technically against the rules?" Cosmo asked.

"That's just if WE win the competition." Chloe smirked. "And it's set up by someone else. No rule saying WE set up the competition."

"Huh... guess not." Cosmo said as he looked at Wanda, who shrugged.

"We may have to run that by Jorgen... hang on." Wanda said, writing a note and poofing it. A few moments later, a note got poofed back as Wanda read it. "It says as long as you don't use magic to win the competition yourself and the competition is not a REAL competition, it's fine."

"Perfect!" Timmy and Chloe smirked.

As Timmy and Chloe walked in, Wanda noticed Chloe leaning close to Timmy as she turned. "Say Cosmo, did you see that?"

"The sinister looks?" Cosmo asked.

"No, the way Chloe is sticking with Timmy. This may be a theory, but I think Chloe has fallen in love with Timmy." Wanda smiled. "That's so sweet..."

"Hmmm..." Cosmo paused. "Sounds like a good plot twist."

Wanda sighed. "Come on, let's just go!"

* * *

And there's the eighth chapter! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	9. Timmy Finally Realizes It

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the mall, Tootie and Remy were walking with each other as Remy rubbed his arm, awkwardly. "So, Tootie... how have you been coping? You know, with the fact that Turner..."

"...is in love with some blonde haired rat rather than me?" Tootie growled to herself... then smiled. "Perfect. I've never been better. Though I do have a tendency to want to make a voodoo doll out of the blonde."

"That's nice." Remy said as Timmy and Chloe followed behind.

"Ah ha!" Chloe whispered as she turned to Timmy. "I knew she was making a voodoo doll!"

Timmy gave a nod, but shushed her as they kept watch.

"Say, Remy? What's it like... being rich, in a mansion, all that jazz?" Tootie asked. "I'm just curious because I mentioned it to Vicky once or twice, and the minute I did, she started fangirling over you... though I think it's because you're rich."

"Ah, so it seems." Remy said. "Well, to be honest... life being rich is good, but it's not... 'great', if you catch my drift."

"Really?" Tootie asked. "You think being rich means getting whatever you wanted."

"Oh sure, I could get whatever I want in a blink of an eye, and it wouldn't be an issue. But actually, and don't tell anybody I actually told you, but..." Remy sighed. "Sometimes, I would like to have my parents just... hang out more than the daily two minutes I usually get with them."

Tootie looked over at Remy in surprise. "Wow... you must have really wanted to hang out with your parents, and you got miserable just thinking about it."

"Yes, it was unfortunate..." Remy sighed. "I mean, even after I got stranded on a desert island with them, they still preferred money over hanging out with their own son. Heck, they made it off an oil rig they found on the island."

"Awww..." Tootie looked down, sadly. "I'm sorry."

"No need to worry about that. I learned to cope." Remy sighed. "I bet your parents are just as good to you."

"Oh sure, they can be great... when they aren't being threatened by Vicky." Tootie sighed.

"I heard about how bad she was, but... really, to threaten her own parents? Even I wouldn't do that." Remy said in surprise.

"Well... we don't know when Vicky's cruelness started. It could have been the moment she was born, but I never really counted. Maybe it started to develop overtime, but who really keeps score on Vicky's cruelty anymore?" Tootie sighed. "Anyway, I was almost always afraid of Vicky. Not so much anymore, but she can still be scary if she needed to be. That and deep inside, I know she cares, but she just never wants to show it."

"And your parents?" Remy asked.

"Trust me, we wish that Vicky could be a little more nicer once in a while... but that's just wishful thinking, right?" Tootie sighed.

Remy paused as Timmy and Chloe peeked out. "I guess when you put it like that... well, here's my first stop. If you want, you can walk in with me."

"Sure. I guess I have nothing going on." Tootie said as Timmy and Chloe watched.

"Three... two... one..." Timmy said as he and Chloe watched Tootie and Remy coming in.

The sirens then went off as they watched Tootie and Remy get around as crowds surrounded them.

"What do you think?" Timmy laughed as Chloe giggled.

"I think Phase One of our plan was a great success. Now to move on to Phase Two." Chloe smirked as she pulled her camera out. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we were ninjas again!"

Cosmo and Wanda nodded as they raised their wands pretty quickly.

* * *

Later, over at the food court in the mall, as Timmy and Chloe watched Remy and Tootie eating some Chinese food, Remy paused in suspicion as he said, "You know, that was kind of odd, wasn't it?"

"I know!" Tootie said. "I never thought just entering in that store, we'd be the billionth and first customer to enter inside. Doesn't that normally happen AFTER we buy something?"

"It does indeed, but hey, free food's free food. It saves us the matter of what our parents are cooking up... or what my butlers are cooking up, depending." Remy said.

"True..." Tootie said as she looked down.

Remy then noticed Tootie looking down. "You still depressed?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong... it's great hanging out with you... but I just wish it was Timmy here instead. I mean, not that you're a great guy, I mean, you're being pretty nice, but..." Tootie started.

"But you prefer Turner." Remy rolled his eyes. "What do you see in the guy, out of curiosity's sake?"

Tootie sighed. "I don't know. I guess because he's the first person to ever scare Vicky."

"Scare Vicky, how?" Remy asked, though he did have his suspicions.

"I wish I could tell you, but I really have no idea. Just, Vicky was Timmy's babysitter for a year, then Timmy became brave. That's all I know." Tootie shrugged.

"So, you're saying that anybody that stands up to Vicky, you automatically fall in love with?" Remy asked.

"Well, when you put it like that, it does sound pretty shallow... but I did have my hopes." Tootie smiled. "But now they're dashed because of that blonde..."

"Come on, come on... think of the idea..." Timmy muttered from the bushes as Chloe held the camera in place.

Remy paused. "Well, I wish I could help you in some way..."

Tootie's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, that's it!"

"Uh, what's it?" Remy asked.

"Remy, will you be my pretend boyfriend?" Tootie asked.

"What? Why?" Remy said, worried.

"Just to make Timmy jealous! I mean, he doesn't seem to like you, so if I date you, he'll probably be concerned because I am dating you and he'll forget about that blonde haired trollop!" Tootie smiled.

"Uh, what logical conclusion do you think..." Remy started.

"Oh my gosh!" Tootie squealed as she hugged Remy. "I knew you'd say yes! So, tomorrow morning?"

"But I didn't sa-" Remy started before Tootie kissed Remy on the lips.

"NOW!" Timmy whispered as Chloe took the picture.

"Think of this as a 'you're a great guy' kiss!" Tootie smiled. "Just... don't take it too serious."

Remy was blushing at the aspect as she got up. "Well, I got to pick up my toy. Thanks for hanging out and listening to me."

As Tootie left, Remy was holding his lips as he seemed to be blushing. Timmy and Chloe, watching, nodded to each other, knowing that they were done here. As soon as the two of them left, Juandissimo appeared as he gave a smirk.

"So, lover boy, decided to finally go out with your soul mate?" Juandissimo smiled. "Not that I blame you. Young love often starts out that way..."

Remy glared at Juandissimo. "We're not really going out, Juandissimo! She just said she was to get Turner jealous!"

"But the passion in that kiss... you can't deny it." Juandissimo sighed happily. "It is the sign of true love in the making."

"It is not! If people saw me with Tootie, imagine the backlash I would have! I already lost respect once, I am not losing it again!" Remy frowned.

"Oh, come on, you can't deny it forever. But seriously, if you don't want to do it, just go and tell her the truth tomorrow. She may be upset, but it's your decision." Juandissimo sighed.

Remy paused... then smiled. "You're right, Juandissimo. I'll talk with Tootie tomorrow and... maybe I'll even tell her I faked the picture."

"That's the spirit!" Juandissimo smiled.

"I guess I'm going to have to retract the photo now..." Remy said. "Juandissimo, I wish that picture was gone."

"Your wish is my..." Juandissimo smiled as he waved his wand... before it drooped down, engine noises comin out of the wand. Juandissimo blinked.

Remy raised his eyebrow. "What's the matter?"

"You know how in El Rules that there is a rule that 'magic cannot interfere with true love'?" Juandissimo asked.

Remy's eyes widened. "No... no way... you can't be serious... you can't tell me that..."

* * *

Over at Timmy's house, Chloe and Timmy were sitting right at Timmy's computer as Timmy uploaded the picture. Chloe smiled as she looked at Timmy and sighed happily. "You look so handsome..."

"Oh, that's a great tagline for Tootie!" Timmy said, not paying attention to Chloe as he typed in the heading. "Now, for Remy..."

"Those teeth of yours are really unique." Chloe smiled, tracing her finger on Timmy's buck teeth.

"Take it easy on the teeth, Chloe." Timmy said. "But that's a good one for Remy to say! I'll type that in!"

Timmy hummed as he typed it in. "And now, to upload this... and there!"

Timmy smiled as the picture got uploaded. "Come tomorrow, Remy's life is going to be ruined."

"Yeah, and our lives will probably resume as normal..." Chloe sighed.

Timmy then noticed Chloe looking down. "What's wrong, Chloe? I thought you want the attention about us 'loving' each other off of us."

"Oh, I do. It's just... well... have you ever thought about a person who you're friends with who you realize you didn't have feelings for... up until this very moment?" Chloe asked.

"Well... I'm afraid I don't know what you're asking me, Chloe." Timmy said in confusion.

Chloe frowned as tears went down her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't understand. I'll see you tomorrow, Timmy."

As Chloe decided to walk out of Timmy's room as Timmy looked towards the leaving Chloe in concern. He looked ready to jump out and stop her, but he couldn't move as he was still confused.

"What's going on?" Timmy asked. "Why is Chloe acting this way?"

Cosmo and Wanda appeared as Wanda sighed, "I think it's pretty obvious, sport."

"What? I don't... under..." Timmy paused. "You don't think she's in... you know?"

"It depends. Are you in... you know?" Wanda asked.

"Know what? What do we know? I don't get it!" Cosmo said, looking around in confusion.

"Well... from the way Chloe seems to look down, I feel guilty, like my heart just got depressed and moved to Lonely Town." Timmy said. "I want to talk with her... I want to spend time with her, get to know her... maybe even... maybe even kiss her."

Timmy smiled at the thought of him and Chloe kissing each other... then yelped as he covered his mouth. "Did I just say what I thought I said?"

Cosmo raised an eyebrow in confusion, but Wanda gave a smile as she said, "Congratulations, sport. You just realized you're in love..."

Timmy paused as he looked down... then looked up. "I guess... I guess I am in love with Chloe..."

Timmy snapped her fingers. "You know what? I want to give her something... after school tomorrow. But what?"

"Excuse me, Timmy, but I couldn't help but overhear your problems." Sparky said, walking up to him. "Might I offer a good suggestion?"

"I'm listening." Timmy said, turning to Sparky as Sparky whispered in his ear.

* * *

Chloe paused as she looked at the photo of Timmy that she had. She smiled as she looked. "Best friends forever, I hope..."

Chloe sighed happily as she placed a heart on Timmy's head in the photo. "Hopefully, I can become more than just your friend, Timmy..."

Chloe then looked up at the ceiling as she sighed. "I just wish you understood... just how much I love you..."

Chloe then opened her eyes... and smiled. "Wait... what if..."

The blonde haired girl gave a smile as she decided to make plans. This was going to be so good!

* * *

And we'll end the ninth chapter! How'd you all like it? Anyway, read, revew, criticize and suggest, folks!


	10. Shyness Slowly Starts

Here's the next chapter! By the way, a related Fairly Oddparents poll is up in my profile! Go ahead and do your vote, give me your honest opinion on the couple of Timmy x Chloe! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Timmy Turner peeked out the door leading outside as he looked over and saw Chloe waiting by the bus stop, waiting naturally.

Timmy took a deep breath and sighed as Cosmo and Wanda appeared next to him, Wanda asking, "Everything okay, sport?"

"Well, combined with Sparky's idea, I had a strange dream last night." Timmy said. "It was one of my Trixie dreams, except instead of her, it was Chloe. I half-expected it to be a nightmare, but instead, it went on as planned, even down to me taking her in her arms and walking her home."

"Maybe it's your heart speaking to you, Timmy." Wanda said.

"My... heart?" Timmy said, surprised.

"Sure. Your mind may be denying the fact, saying "That computer is wrong!", your heart is beating for Chloe, saying, "No, no, the computer is right. Chloe has been a very good friend since I met her, and by tomorrow, we'll be the greatest couple in Dimmsdale!"." Cosmo smiled as he started pulling out a dumbbell and threw it to Timmy, who looked a little choked when he got it by his hand. "Here, they say if you're stressed, you should squeeze this!"

"Cosmo, they were showing stress balls!" Wanda frowned as Timmy quickly choked out his wish.

"I wish the dumbbell was replaced by a stress ball!" Timmy choked as Wanda raised her wand, the dumbbell in Timmy's hand now replaced with a squeezable stress ball. Timmy sighed, squeezing the ball a bit. "I just don't know if I can go through with it, especially after I keep saying that I don't love Chloe, she even says she doesn't love me back..."

"You don't know that for sure, Timmy." Wanda smiled. "Just go up and approach her, ask her out. What harm could it possibly do?"

"Guys..." Timmy looked at his fairies, along with Poof, who was holding his backpack.

"Well, we'll be back before you know it, sport. We have to take Poof to school." Wanda said as she and Cosmo raised their wands as the two, along with Poof disappeared.

Timmy looked out to see Chloe waiting outside, who seemed to be looking around for someone.

Timmy then took a deep breath... then exhaled as he started to walk out the door.

Near the bus stop, Chloe was starting to grow concerned when she noticed Timmy wasn't coming out. She started to grow a little worried for the pink hatted boy. She hoped he wasn't sick or...

"Hey, Chloe."

Chloe sighed in relief as she patted her pocket, the gift for Timmy was still inside. Timmy walked up to Chloe as she smiled, "Hey, Timmy. Ready for another day?"

Timmy chuckled. "Yeah! I can't wait to see the look on Remy's face when everyone is turning to the new "couple"!"

Chloe giggled, which caught Timmy's attention.

 _"That giggle of hers is sweet..."_ Timmy smiled happily as he looked up. "Hey, Chloe, would it be all right if we went to the park, nearby the lake, after school?"

Chloe looked at Timmy in surprise, then nodded. "Sure, Timmy. I wouldn't mind coming with you."

"Thanks, Chloe. There's something I want to talk to you about, and... I can't tell you now, but you'll see soon." Timmy explained as Cosmo and Wanda came back, this time, disguised as green and pink pens in Timmy's pockets respectively.

It was then that Sparky walked past Timmy and Chloe as he waved, "See you later, you two!"

It was then Chloe noticed that Sparky was holding a tablecloth full of stuff as Chloe asked, "What's in the tablecloth bag?"

"Oh, you know, stuff. Got to go!" Sparky said as he ran off, tablecloth bag in hand.

Timmy sighed in relief as Chloe looked towards the road and sighed. "That fairy dog of yours is always odd, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but he's not so bad." Timmy shrugged as the bus came by and they went in.

* * *

"YOU ARE SO DEAD, TURNER!" Remy said as Timmy and Chloe got off the bus, Remy waiting for them near the school entrance.

"Oh, hello, Remy Buxaplenty. Whatever did we do?" Timmy smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that guff! You followed me yesterday and snapped a photo of Tootie kissing me!" Remy frowned.

"Oh my gosh, you kissed Tootie?" Chloe gasped in surprise as Timmy chuckled.

"I guess that computer was so right about you being a couple, huh?" Timmy smirked.

"Th-that doesn't mean anything!" Remy glared. "It just..."

"Oh, Remy..."

Remy's eyes widened as he gave a smile towards Tootie, who walked towards him. "Why, hello, Tootina. How are you feeling today?"

"Oh, just swell..." Tootie smiled as she grabbed Remy's hand, then glared at Chloe. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my former crush and his new girlfriend!"

"I'm/She's not his/my girlfriend!" Timmy and Chloe said at about the same time.

Tootie scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Sure, keep telling yourselves that."

Tootie then gave a smile towards Remy as she nuzzled him, which honestly surprised Remy, but he couldn't push her away. "Come on, my new boyfriend!"

"W-wait!" Remy started, but it was too late as Tootie grabbed his hand and started dragging Remy off.

Timmy smirked as he called, "Hey everyone! Remy's hanging out with the girl he loves!"

With that said, everybody was running inside and surrounding Remy and Tootie, the latter of which was happy to talk to everyone about how she got together with Remy, with the former... a little nervous.

"I am so dead..." Remy groaned as Timmy and Chloe laughed.

"I think that puts the whole 'us as a couple' thing to rest for the school." Chloe smiled.

Timmy paused as he looked down. "Uh, yeah..."

"Of course..." Chloe said, looking down as the school bell rang.

The two of them started to become a little nervous. How will they be able to explain their true feelings for each other?

* * *

"Thanks again for helping with this set-up!" Sparky said as he, Jorgen, Juandissimo and Cupid were working together, setting up the picnic, but doing so in a way that it didn't draw attention to anyone.

"Well, I had nothing planned, so... if it's true what you say, Cupid, then... I'm honestly not sure how to react with this." Jorgen said in surprise.

Cupid smiled as he turned to Jorgen. "Trust me, Jorgen, if this all goes well... both soul mate couples will realize their true feelings..."

Juandissimo looked at the others in concern as he asked, "I'm more worried about what will happen to... you know... us? Will this mean the end for us in terms of our godkids?"

Jorgen paused... then frowned. "I don't think so. Sure, there may be some major changes in how Timmy Turner and Chloe Carmichael feel about their relationship... and how your godkid will feel about his new soul mate, but... I don't think you all will be taken away... not until they fully decide on what to do with their lives as they grow up."

Juandissimo paused a bit as he looked up. "Jorgen, quick question. I always wondered... about the fairy sharing program. If all goes well, do you think..."

Juandissimo quickly whispered in Jorgen's ear as Jorgen paused. "Hmmm... it's quite possible... I'll see what I can do and see just how "miserable" she is..."

"Trust me, from what I've learned from stories on Cosmo and Wanda, I think I know." Juandissimo sighed.

"The question is, do YOU think she'll keep it a secret?" Jorgen frowned. "I stil remember the puny fairies telling me how she came close to revealing-"

"I'm sure once we take the time to explain, she'll understand." Juandissimo said.

Jorgen frowned. "Again, let me bring this up with the Fairy Council, and I'll think about it..."

"Come on, come on!" Sparky called as he was setting down the plates. "These plates aren't going to set themselves up!"

Jorgen, Juandissimo and Cupid nodded as they started to clean up every bit of grass to get it all perfectly cut.

* * *

And there's the tenth chapter! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	11. A Romance Blossoms

Here's a brand new chapter of the story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

A little later that day, Timmy and Chloe walked out the door of the school, feeling pretty happy as Chloe chuckled. "Man, the look at Remy's face whenever he and Tootie were near each other! I am so glad I can get back at him for my little scheme!"

"And the best part is that we're the only ones who can take down the picture with our wish!" Chloe laughed.

"True, true!" Timmy said as the two sighed in relief.

"So... what was the surprise you were talking about earlier?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow.

Timmy held out his hand. "Come with me."

Chloe paused as she took Timmy's hand. "Okay, sure..."

As Timmy and Chloe walked hand in hand, Tootie poked her head out of the bushes, holding binoculars in one hand as she glared furiously at Timmy and Chloe, mostly Chloe. "And there they go... come on, new boyfriend!"

"Oh come on! I'm beginning to think..." Remy was heard saying as Tootie started to drag him by his hand.

"Come on!" Tootie said, shutting Remy up.

Remy had to admit, with Tootie, she was a pretty independent girl.

 _"And she is pretty cute."_ Remy smiled a bit... then yelped. _"Wait, what? Am I actually gaining FEELINGS for this peasant? The girl with the bookworm glasses and sweet braces... I wonder if she gets any candy stuck in those braces, I could... get it together, Remy! You're a Buxaplenty, and Buxaplentys don't date peasants! But... but she does look cute."_

* * *

"Where are you taking me?"

"Almost there and... there we are."

Chloe looked amazed as she noticed a nice picnic laid down in front of the lake. "Wow, Timmy... you must have went through a lot of trouble to plan it."

"Well, Sparky did the hard part... and I'm sure he got help... somewhere." Timmy said as he whispered, "Though I can see a hint of Jorgen's work in there..."

Chloe giggled. "Sure is true."

Timmy and Chloe then sat down next to each other as they started to enjoy a pretty good early dinner for themselves. Chloe smiled as she munched on a sandwich filled with... "Sliced tofurky and mustard! However did they guess?"

"Gee, I wonder." Timmy said, enjoying his ham sandwich, then looked at the lake as it flowed. "The lake sure is pretty tonight."

"Yes, it's really nice and blue." Chloe smiled.

"Not as blue as your eyes are." Timmy said, holding her hand shyly. "Listen, Chloe... there's something I want to say..."

"Me first..." Chloe sighed as she looked down. Nearby, Remy and Tootie were watching as Tootie held up a water balloon.

"You really were holding that water balloon in your pocket?" Remy said in surprise.

"Well, with the many times Timmy pelted me with them... I figured Chloe should have a taste of that! So I'm prepared to throw it right in her face." Tootie smirked evilly.

Back at the picnic grounds, Chloe smiled as she dug around in her pocket. "I got something for you."

"What is it?" Timmy asked, raising an eyebrow out of curiosity.

Chloe then pulled it out as she said, "I was going to save it until a lot later, but I figured you and I have been friends for so long, maybe it's time I give this to you..." Chloe said as she pulled out two rings, each of the tops resembling a heart piece. "Take one and put it on your left hand ring finger."

Timmy obeyed as he did so as Chloe put hers on her right hand ring finger. "Friendship rings?"

"Yeah, you might say that... but there's something else if you put them together." Chloe said as she offered her hand.

Timmy then used his left hand to attach his heart piece ring with the other heart piece ring in Chloe's finger. Timmy looked at it surprised, then looked back at Chloe. Timmy stared in surprise, catching on. "Uh, Ch-"

Chloe groaned before Timmy could say a word, "I knew it, I'm sorry I did it, Timmy! You must really be freaking out that I have a crush on you, but I'm sorry, I do! Ever since Remy placed that fake photo of us 'kissing', I couldn't get my mind off of it, and always wondered."

Tootie was about to throw the water balloon, when she stopped, mid-throw. "Fake photo?"

Remy's eyes widened as Tootie's eyes turned towards him in rage as she asked, "Do you mean to tell me YOU'RE the one who set them up, and they weren't even a couple? I STILL had a chance with him?"

Remy smiled nervously.

Back at the picnic grounds, she sighed, "I'm sorry, Timmy, but every night since that day, I have always dreamed about you rescuing me and us actually kissing. I have a crush on you, Timmy Turner, and I'm sorry this is out in the open, but..."

"CHLOE!" Timmy yelled as he held Chloe and turned her around, making her look into his caring eyes. "Let me say my piece. I... I think I'm in love with you."

Chloe gasped, but Timmy put his finger into her mouth, shushing her. "Let me finish. I thought I didn't like you, but ever since things happen, now I couldn't stop thinking about how you were always there for me at a rough time, just like how I was always there for you when you needed it. I thought just being friends would be a start, but I can't deny these feelings anymore. Chloe Carmichael... I think we can make this relationship work."

"You really do?" Chloe gasped in excitement.

"Chloe, will you be my girlfriend?" Timmy asked.

"Do you really need an answer for that?" Chloe asked as the two of them shared their actual first kiss... which looked approximately the same as the fake photo taken a few days ago.

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU?" Tootie slapped Remy in the face as she frowned. "I had a chance, A CHANCE, and you ruined everything! I freaking hate you!"

"Tootie, please, just let me explain..." Remy started.

"Very well, explain." Tootie frowned as she sat down, glaring at him.

Remy paused, trying to think up a good excuse... but realized he got nothing. He knew he couldn't expose Juandissimo, so he tried to make it up. "I just wanted revenge for Turner for foiling me one so many times, and... I had to take the photos of him and his new friend and manipulated them in Photoshop."

Tootie glared at Remy as she got up and started marching. "I-I just... I just can't believe you..."

"Tootie, wait!" Remy said, concerned as he saw Tootie marching off, Remy starting to feel bad for himself. Juandissimo appeared by his side as he groaned, "Oh, what have I done?"

"You may have just ruined your soul mate's life... but don't fret. She'll get over it." Juandissimo smiled.

"How? All she ever talks about is Turner! And me... how can I ever compete with him?" Remy sighed. "Thanks to my own stupidity, she hates me now..."

"She's just confused and afraid. I'm sure she'll get over it soon." Juandissimo comforted him.

Remy paused as he looked over... and sighed. "I hope so..."

* * *

There we go with the eleventh chapter! How did you all like it? Sorry I took a while to update, but I had a lot of things going on! Now, by my calculations, I should have at least three to four chapters left, so hang on tight! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	12. Tootie Gets a Surprise

Here's the next chapter of this story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Tootie groaned as she sat down, holding her head. She just couldn't believe everything that happened. She had a chance with Timmy, she DID! But thanks to that dumb Buxaplenty, he ruined any chance she had with Timmy by having him realized he loved that Chloe girl...

 _"I suppose it's not his fault, really... none of us knew what would happen..."_

She groaned, holding her head. She just felt so heartbroken. She loved Timmy...

 _"Did you? Did you really love him? Or were you just hoping you were in love with him?"_

Tootie sighed, looking down as she started to think about it. The only reason she actually liked Timmy was because he was one of the few people who could stand up to Vicky... sure, she saw a couple more do it, but nothing compared to Timmy. And even though Timmy never returned his feelings to her, it just felt nice to be needed. But now... now she felt like she wasn't needed, and she felt even more miserable than she was now...

"Tootina?"

Tootie looked up to see Remy coming up to her. Tootie frowned as she turned away.

Remy groaned. "Look, I know you're mad at me for what I did, and for that, I truly am sorry."

"That's a half-butt apology." Tootie grumbled, crossing her arms.

Remy sighed as he sat down on the ground. "Look, Tootina, I know we've only known each other for at least a couple of days, but in those couple of days we did spend together, I feel like we've gotten to know each other for quite a bit. I know what I did in the past wasn't... good, and I don't know what I can do to make up for it, but just know that in a way, we don't have things easy, and sometimes... life just works in weird ways."

Remy groaned as he held his head. "I'm sorry, I'm bad at this."

Tootie looked over at Remy as she examined him. From what Tootie saw in Remy's eyes, it seemed he really did feel bad in hurting her. Tootie sighed as she softened up a bit. "Listen Remy, let me just get this straight. You managed to hurt my life. But at the same time... you managed to open my eyes to something."

"What's that?" Remy asked, out of mere curiosity.

Tootie sighed as she turned to Remy. "Sometimes, love doesn't happen at first sight. Love takes time to develop, and... well, it was partially my fault. I fell in love at first sight without developing a whole lot for Timmy and I. I guess I can see why Timmy and Chloe would... develop their feelings for one another overtime. Will they work in the future? I don't know. Would something have happened between me and Timmy if I did get smarter... maybe. The point is, I was a bit of a foolish girl..."

Tootie offered her hand. "So... Remy... thanks for making me realize this..."

"Uh..." Remy said as he took Tootie's hand. "You're welcome, Tootie."

"I'm still a little bit mad at you though, but not too mad. You better have something to make it up to me..." Tootie raised an eyebrow.

"Well... there is one thing... come on out." Remy sighed as he motioned for someone to come out. Tootie's eyes widened as she gasped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Timmy and Chloe were holding hands as they were walking out of the park, Cosmo and Wanda were floating alongside them as Wanda smiled towards Cosmo. "Aw, aren't they sweet together, Cosmo?"

"Yeah... I guess they are. The more they hold hands, the more they realize just how close and in love they are..." Cosmo said as Timmy and Chloe sighed.

"You know, Chloe, at first, I thought the idea of being in the same room with you would be... uncomfortable and repulsive." Timmy said to Chloe.

"Well... what do you think now?" Chloe asked.

"I think being in the same room with you is going to be nice and relaxing." Timmy said.

"Oh Turner!"

Timmy and Chloe yelped as Cosmo and Wanda climbed up behind a tree as they watched Remy, along with Tootie, coming up to the couple.

Chloe yelped, letting go of Timmy's hand. "Uh..."

"No, no, it's okay." Tootie smiled, holding her hand and did a 'shoo'-ing expression with it. "It doesn't really bother me all that much anymore."

"It doesn't?" Chloe and Timmy said in surprise.

"To be honest, I was a little uncomfortable at first." Tootie said before turning to Remy. "But thanks to Remy here, I think I can see how much of a good thing you two have going."

"Oh... well... thanks, Tootie. I'm glad you're not mad at me for dating Chloe now." Timmy sighed in relief.

"Well, I'm not at first, but Timmy... I just want to know... if things had been different... would you have went out with me?" Tootie asked.

Timmy paused. "Honestly, you were being creepy and a stalker, so... no, not really."

"That's what I thought." Tootie sighed. "You know, that's okay... by the way, Timmy, all those green and pink things that follow you around... I never noticed just how coincidental it always was..."

Timmy and Chloe yelped as Timmy smiled nervously. "Yeah, it's... it's weird, isn't it? Well... I guess maybe it's because green and pink are my favorite colors?"

"Maybe, maybe..." Tootie paused as Remy smirked.

"OR... they seem to be a part of your 'magical' family." Remy laughed.

Timmy and Chloe shook their heads in confusion as Timmy looked at Remy. "What are you-"

"Surprise, Turner. You know how you signed up for a program and got Chloe as your shar-er? Well... I'm in the same program now... and guess who I'm sharing with?" Remy said, pulling Tootie close.

Timmy and Chloe stared wide-eyed in shock as Juandissimo appeared between Remy and Tootie. "Surprise!"

Cosmo and Wanda stared in shock as they appeared next to Timmy and Chloe.

"Wow! You really do have them!" Tootie gasped in shock... then squealed in happiness. "And to think, all this time this magic was in this world, I never noticed!"

Timmy groaned. "Well, I guess you know the whole spiel. Yes, I have fairies, had them for about a year or so, yes, I'm sharing them with Chloe, and as of now, she's the only person I shared fairies with... you had them before, I just had to erase your memories once the time was up..."

"I did?" Tootie stared in surprise.

Wanda sighed as she looked down at Tootie. "Look, Tootie, the world of fairies is a secret. You can't tell ANYBODY... and we mean ANYBODY... about the existence of fairies, not us, and not Juandissimo, who I guess you're sharing with Remy."

"I have to admit that it's going to take some getting used to... but I think I can manage..." Tootie paused. "Anyway, me and Remy just came over to tell you that I'm not mad at this... and well, even though we don't have anything against you... we're still going to try to make you miserable in any way we can..."

"Indeed. Don't think of this as a declaration of war... but as a... friendly rival term." Remy said, holding his hand out to Timmy.

Timmy nodded as he and Remy shook hands. "I guess it's going to be on..."

"Well... see you later, Timmy. Remy, Juandissimo and I are going to my house... to see how I can torment my big sister..." Tootie smirked. "I have a lot of built up pension I want to unleash."

"Have fun." Timmy and Chloe smiled as the two of them started to leave, hand in hand.

Chloe smiled. "You know, despite these two not liking us as much, I'm glad they don't hold anything against us."

"Yeah... you know, I think I can live with Remy and Tootie sharing Juandissimo... who knows... maybe they could end up being soul mates to one another as predicted in that soul mate finder." Timmy smiled.

"No matter how much they deny it." Chloe smiled as she held his hand. "Come on... why don't we do some wishing of our own..."

"Good idea! Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we were back at my house!" Timmy smiled.

"You got it!" Cosmo said as he and Wanda raised their wands as the four people disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

It looks like all was well between Timmy, Remy, Chloe and Tootie for the most part... and they seemed pretty happy and content... with Timmy and Chloe loving each other, Remy gaining a genuine friend in Tootie, and Tootie being friendly with Remy and having her own fairy (albeit having to share it with Remy), it was very soothing and satisfying for the four kids...

* * *

And there is the twelfth chapter! How was it? Only two more chapters to go until the end! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	13. New Best Friends Forever

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Timmy Turner was walking out the door, smiling happily as he waited near the bus stop as his now new girlfriend, Chloe arrived, with Cosmo and Wanda behind her.

"Hey, Chlo-Chlo." Timmy smiled as he was ruffling Chloe's hair.

"Hey, Tim-Tim." Chloe giggled as the two shared a kiss with each other.

"Aw, I think it's sweet you two are finally taking a step towards your relationship." Wanda gave a smile.

"Ship? Where?" Cosmo said, looking around in confusion.

Timmy gave a smile... then sighed as he looked down. Chloe did the same as well as Cosmo and Wanda noticed.

"Say, anything the matter?" Wanda asked.

"Well... now that we're... together-together, I just KNOW the whole school is going to react for real. We already got mobbed several times due to the fact that they thought we were a couple..." Timmy explained.

"...and we weren't even a couple then." Chloe said.

"Well, I'm not usually good with advice giving, that's Wanda, but I do know this." Cosmo said as he took a deep breath. "Sometimes, when you have chicken soup, you have to boil it in a pot and just run with it."

"I think there's some sense in what Cosmo's saying... probably not the chicken soup part, but the run with it part. If anybody comes and asks, then you don't have to deny it. Take it in stride." Wanda explained.

Timmy paused as he and Chloe turned to each other. Chloe gave a smile. "Cosmo and Wanda have good points. Just because we're a couple now doesn't mean we have to hide the fact."

Timmy smiled as he held Chloe's hand as the bus came by, Cosmo and Wanda now transformed into green and pink pens in Timmy's backpack. "Let's do this."

Timmy and Chloe smiled as the two of them started going into the bus, hand in hand, expecting people to notice and comment about how cute a couple they are.

But, as they walked closer to their seats on the bus, they noticed that not one person had said a word.

"Hey, what gives? Why weren't we mobbed with people?" Timmy asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Dude, didn't you get the memo?" Chester said from behind Timmy's seat as he looked up.

"Memo?" Chloe asked as she looked up to see AJ poking out from behind his seat.

"Get this. Apparently, you and Chloe are not the most popular couple in Dimmsdale Elementary School." AJ said as he pulled out his iPad and showed a picture. "They are!"

Timmy and Chloe looked at the iPad in surprise to see that their picture of Remy and Tootie were still going viral.

"Remy and Tootie are going viral?" Timmy said in surprise.

"Well... at least we don't have to worry about a mob anymore, huh, Timmy?" Chloe gave a chuckle.

"Hey, it's great to see you guys are finally going out with each other." Chester smiled... then paused. "But something that bugs me... I thought you two didn't like-like each other?"

"Well..." Timmy paused as he gave a blush, holding Chloe close. "...not at first."

* * *

"I cannot believe we are being mobbed like this!" Remy muttered as he and Tootie were hiding in a closet.

"Don't worry, Remy, I can get us out of this!" Tootie whispered as she looked down at the purple pen. "Hey, Juandissimo, do you think you can..."

Tootie whispered her wish into Juandissimo's ear as Juandissimo gave a chuckle. "But of course, anything to oblige a wondrous lady."

Tootie giggled as Juandissimo waved his wand and made Tootie, Remy and himself invisible.

"Being invisible, huh?" Remy noticed as he gave a smile. "Good wish, Tootina."

"Thank you." Tootie said as she opened the door and slipped out, Remy following. "You know, I believe that you may need me around to keep your priorities straight, Mr. Pun-For-A-Name."

"Heh, I guess my last name is a bit of a pun, isn't it?" Remy chuckled as the invisibility wore off. "You know, Tootina, if you ever want to discuss something, you know who to turn to, right?"

"Of course." Tootie smiled. "But to be on the safe side, I guess I can converse with you, too."

Remy frowned. "Gee, thanks."

"So... popularity on being the hottest couple not working out for you?"

Remy and Tootie looked up to see Timmy and Chloe coming up to them, holding hands. Remy frowned as he rolled his eyes. "Not that you'd know..."

"Face it, Remy. Now that you've gone viral, you probably won't be left alone with the fact you and Tootie... you know..." Timmy smirked.

"Shut it, Timmy." Tootie frowned, crossing her arms. "Sure, maybe you got back at Remy, but just because I don't see you as a love interest anymore doesn't mean I can still give you death glares."

"Okay, okay..." Timmy said. "Anyway, me and Chloe were thinking, if Remy and Juandissimo haven't done it already... you want to explore around Fairy World, Tootie?"

"Hey, I was going to do that!" Remy frowned as Tootie looked between them.

"You mean it?" Tootie asked, surprised.

"Hey, just because we're rivals doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?" Chloe said.

Tootie paused for a bit, as if to think... then smiled as she shook Chloe's hand. "Yeah, I guess so..."

As the four friendly rivals started to talk with each other, Cosmo, Wanda and Juandissimo were sitting together, watching as Wanda paused.

"What's up, Wanda?" Cosmo asked, noticing Wanda thinking.

"I don't know why, but... you ever have a feeling that maybe Jorgen knew that Timmy and Chloe would probably get together?" Wanda said.

"What makes you think that?" Juandissimo asked.

"Well, Chloe's a miserable kid and so is Timmy, and they're both next door neighbors that are now going out..." Wanda explained. "I'm just wondering... did Jorgen have a feeling that Timmy and Chloe would be together?"

"As a matter of fact..." Jorgen said, appearing as a muscular pen behind the three. "...in a strange sense, I always felt there could be something between Chloe and Turner... though what, I wasn't quite sure."

Juandissimo frowned as he said, "You know something, Jorgen. You're the head fairy for a reason... but what reason?"

Jorgen frowned. "I was hoping this wouldn't be brought up, but... come with me. There's something I want to show you..."

With that, Cosmo, Wanda, Jorgen and Juandissimo poofed out of Timmy's locker as the four kids continued talking, unaware their fairies had left for a short period of time.

* * *

"So... what did you want to show us?" Cosmo asked as he, Wanda and Juandissimo were sitting at a table with a mirror sitting on it.

"I am glad you asked." Jorgen said as he pointed to a mirror. "This mirror you see is no ordinary mirror. You can see your reflection on it, yes, but most times, all you have to do is whisper two names and what they will be up to in the future."

"What exactly do you mean?" Wanda asked.

"Allow me to show you..." Jorgen coughed. "Mirror, show me the future life of Timmy Turner and Chloe Carmichael."

The mirror shined and glowed as all four fairies surrounded the mirror as they peered inside, wondering what was going to happen.

"No way... is that our Timmy?" Cosmo pointed out.

"And our Chloe?" Wanda said, looking over.

Jorgen smiled. "Hm-mm."

"And they're... they're..." Cosmo and Wanda smiled as they peered closely into the mirror that showed the future.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! How did you all like it? The final chapter will be coming up soon, so don't miss out on it! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	14. Ensuring a Possible Future

And now, for the final chapter of 'Potential Soul Mates'! All in all, I thought this was pretty good, and I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Is that Timmy and Chloe?" Wanda pointed out to an image of what seemed to be an older Timmy and Chloe cuddling with each other.

"Indeed." Jorgen nodded. "As you may see, the two of them managed to get along and continue to be good friends after they... forgot their fairies." Jorgen explained. "I wish I could show you the heartfelt good-bye, but I didn't want to overdo it."

"That's fine. We didn't want to push our luck on that." Cosmo said as they watched the older Chloe kissing the older Timmy on the cheek, with Timmy blushing. "Aw, they look so happy together..."

"Indeed... for a married couple." Jorgen smiled as Cosmo, Wanda and Juandissimo shook their heads in shock. "That's right. Married for two years and still going."

"Mind blown." Juandissimo said as he turned back to the mirror as Timmy and Chloe were getting up to answer the door. To Juandissimo's surprise, there was an older Remy and older Tootie (minus braces) coming in as Timmy and Remy slap each other on the back as Tootie and Chloe did a random hug. "I'm guessing Remy and Tootie here are..."

"Engaged, that's right. And these four actually started to become friends a bit after their short time being rivals." Jorgen smiled as he shut off the mirror.

"But why are you showing us this?" Wanda asked, out of mere curiosity. "Is this really the future? Are our godkids going to get married?"

"When's the wedding? Should we attend?" Cosmo said.

"Take it easy, puny fairies!" Jorgen rolled his eyes. "Anyway, when Cupid showed me this future, I didn't think it would happen, but after doing that fairy share program... I think it may be a good future. Whether Turner, Carmichael, Buxaplenty and Hitchcock keep this future by doing what they're doing or not, well, that all depends on what's going on. No future is perfect, you know."

"Jorgen's got a point, Wanda. I still remember that one future Timmy that tried to save it by preventing Vicky to reach that Dictator channel." Cosmo explained.

Wanda looked down as Juandissimo looked determined. "Well, I'm not letting this future slip by! If we are to ensure these soul mates pair up together, who am I to deny destiny? We'll help them along the way if we have to!"

Cosmo and Wanda stared in surprise as they looked at each other... and smiled, knowing no matter what happens, Timmy and Chloe are their god kids, and they always try to help them, even as they grow older.

"You're right, Juandissimo." Cosmo said. "After all, Timmy and Chloe are our god-kids, and Remy and Tootie are now yours."

"Together, I'm sure we can have them see that they can be good friends... and for Timmy and Chloe... future husband and wife..." Wanda sighed happily. "It'll be so romantic..."

"As for me, I'll make sure Remy and Tootie continue their relationship... maybe Remy will get over his loneliness thanks to her... and the same for Miss Tootie as well." Juandissimo smiled.

"Then it's settled! We're sticking with these four to the end!" Wanda smiled as she, Cosmo and Juandissimo high-fived each other.

Jorgen smiled as he said, "Then what are you waiting for, puny fairies? Get out there and make some magic!"

Cosmo, Wanda and Juandissimo held up their wands as they poofed out of the house. Jorgen gave a secret smile as he said, "Turner and Chloe; and Remy and Tootie definitely need it."

* * *

As Timmy and Chloe and Remy and Tootie were sitting together at lunch, they noticed the three fairies coming back, disguised as milk cartons.

"Where have you guys been?" Tootie asked.

"Oh you know... inspection." Cosmo rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Well... as soon as we're done with school, think you guys can work with Juandissimo for something?" Timmy asked.

"What's that?" Juandissimo said.

"Well, you know how Vicky always likes tormenting kids, including me, right?" Tootie smirked.

"I think we're following." Wanda gave a devilish smirk.

"Well, the only people she hasn't got a chance to torment as of yet is Chloe and I. You guys think you can go along with this?" Remy asked as Chloe gave a smirk.

"Anything for you kids. After all, we're going to be here a good while." Wanda said as she noticed Timmy and Chloe holding hands. _"With the way Timmy and Chloe are going though, they may get married sooner than they think..."_

And so, as the kids started talking to each other, as the other kids percepted it (when in reality, they were looking at their milk cartons), Timmy, Chloe, Remy and Tootie concocted a plan to destroy Vicky's babysitting services... and probably even Vicky's life... even though she'd probably torment them later, at least it would be in good fun.

And Cosmo, Wanda and Juandissimo knew that even though they knew the time between their god kids wouldn't last forever, at least they would give them a step in the right direction...

A step... towards the future...

* * *

 **Orange Ratchet Story**

 **"That's All, Folks!"**

 **An Orange-Ratchet Fanfiction**

* * *

And that should be it for this story! How did you all like it? For my first Timmy x Chloe story that's not a one-shot or 'When Time Periods Collide', it wasn't so bad. I'm glad I managed to do a Timmy x Chloe story, and I'm glad to see SOME people getting into the pairing too. I wish there were more Timmy x Chloe stories written by more people, but I guess all I can do is hope, right? Until then, I guess I'm the first on the fanfiction site to write for Timmy and Chloe becoming a couple... and I don't think that's going to change anytime soon! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
